Help Me Live
by serenityfairy
Summary: Bella is a sick woman in grave danger. Jasper is her bodyguard. Can he save her?
1. Chapter 1

This story will contain DDLG and as such I'd ask my readers to read this and please abide by it. This lifestyle is for adults. Meaning this lifestyle is for adults of the age of 18 and above. I say this first and foremost because this lifestyle is not about minors or people who are underage. It is about two consenting adults and we do not want minors getting hurt. With that being said please don't read this story if your not 18 or over. If I am made aware in comments or messages that underage people are reading this I will remove the story.

DDlg stands for Daddy Dom/little girl and is a subcategory of BDSM. Upon hearing that many people may think that this is some horrible, twisted, and disgusting form of pedophilia and/or incest, however, that simply is NOT the case. An adult person having sex with a child, is disgusting and wrong, I say anyone who would do something like that to a child needs to face justice immediately and get punished for what they've done. I believe those people are sick and wrong for hurting children. This lifestyle is not about that at all. It is also not incestous at all. It is NOT a relationship with a daughter and father or mother and son. It is two consenting adults in a relationship. So now that you know what DDlg is NOT, I will tell you what it IS.

DDlg is a loving and consensual relationship between two adults, in which one party is the caregiver or "Daddy" and the other is the "little." in this relationship, the daddy will most often provide a strong loving, nurturing, caring, safe space for their littles to explore this side of themselves freely. When in little space a little may engage in all sorts of activities and the daddy/mommy is there to love and respect them. The love and care that Daddies and littles show each other often times creates a very strong and unique bond that can be more amazing than and unlike any other relationship one has ever experienced. What is the most important to remember is that DDlg is a consensual relationship between two adults. This type of relationship can mean different things to different people. One thing I'd like to make clear, is that most people who are Littles don't always have " Daddy issues " as many would assume.

They will help them to be the best person that they can be for themselves. Daddy/Mommy is there to support them every step of the way and not out to just make them a better submissive for themselves. Daddys/Mommys try to do their very best to prepare their littles for whatever life has to bring no matter how much they want to pull them close and protect them from the outside world. Daddys/Mommys will become protectors, mentors, teachers, guides, and lovers. They offer exactly what the little needs the most, acceptance and unconditional love.

Daddys/Mommys earn great trust and respect from their littles by listening to all of their little's hopes, fears and concerns without calling them silly. They will help to comfort, and confront each one of them with support and love. As this trust and respect grows, the little will open up more of themselves to the Daddy/Mommy.

Daddys/Mommys who are serious about their littles will never be afraid to play with you, they will join you in your favorite activities and provide you with a safe space to explore your little space. They will also help you to explore any kinks and other lifestyle related things that you are interested in, in a safe way. Realizing that they should never demand, coerce, or manipulate you into anything that you do not want to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING ELSE USED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT USED. NOTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ME**

Jasper Hale had been a bodyguard practically since graduating high school. This assignment though, seemed too easy for what Chief Charlie Swan was willing to pay. If he was truthful he hadn't been paid this much to watch a single person in over five years meaning the threats against the Chief must be real. He was so terrified for his daughter he had pulled no stops in making sure Jasper took the job. Pulling up to a modest house and stepping out he silently inspected his surroundings before knocking. Instantly the door opened and he felt the chief tugging him quickly inside. At Jasper's raised eyebrows he began to explain.

"I sent Bella out for groceries and wanted to talk to you before she came back home. She's not going to be happy about this and I hate having to do it to her after all she's been through."

Jasper remained silent waiting for him to continue. Looking around quickly he saw a small living room to his left and what seemed to lead to a kitchen on his right and a staircase in front of him leading to what he knew were three bedrooms upstairs. He knew the chief slept on the far left, his bodyguard Devin in the middle and Bella on the far right. He had read the file on Bella but besides learning the basics, it had said nothing else except that Bella was mute and very sick. According to the file an accident three months ago had added a whole new set of health problems that made her father keep her at home most of the time being to afraid to let her out of the house. When the threats started he'd been terrified and there had been incidents were they were in constant danger making him seek out help. After a moment of silence he spoke again realizing Jasper wouldn't.

"She has always been independent but a few months ago she was in a very bad accident that….."

His eyes clouded over and guilt clouded his vision instantly making Jasper's suspicions spike, before his voice got softer.

"She uses her phone or a white board to speak. She used to talk a little bit when she was a child and teenager but was painfully shy. Now she doesn't speak at all."

Jasper nodded having read that in the file and wondered if he'd be getting any new information before his charge came home. Seeing his silence the chief ran a hand through his hair before saying.

"She has pills that she needs to take and a lot of the time she doesn't like to do it. If she is in a lot of pain she won't go for a pain pill until its unbearable. She doesn't like to appear weak and she doesn't want to be dependant on the pills."

Here he stopped and there was a proud look on his face. After thinking for a second he continued.

"You'll be able to tell if she's having a bad day if she's really tired and doesn't want to leave her bed. It's usually because she's in pain but it's also because the medicine she's on have a lot of side effects but mostly they make her tired or nauseous. I keep her on a strict diet and since she's graduated I rarely let her out of the house. It's simply too dangerous. If we have a medical emergency we call Carlisle. He's been a friend of the family for years and Bella and his sons Edward and Emmett have been friends with her since birth. As has her other friend Alice. You'll see Edward and Alice later on today. Emmett is usually busy at work so he hasn't gotten to come around much. The only other friends she has are Jacob a boy from the reservation, I'm best friends with his father as well, and Angela a sweet quiet girl. She's off at college so they usually just text unless she's in town."

Jasper was quiet taking in the new information. This girl didn't have a life of her own at all. Her father seemed to dictate every facet of her life. From what he could see Bella had no say in anything she did. If that had been his life he would have bucked like a bronco and if that hadn't worked he would balk and leave. It must be Bella's condition that was keeping her from doing so. Hearing Charlie speak again he forced himself from his thoughts and tuned back in.

"She has doctors appointments every week. I already called them and explained the situation. You'll obviously be accompanying her and I have special permission for you. This week she is getting an iron drip as she's severely anemic to the point where she has been hospitalized for it and then later this week….."

His voice trailed off and he looked uncomfortable. Waiting patiently for as long as he could Jasper finally prompted him.

"Sir?"

Raking a hand through his hair he said.

"She has an endometrial biopsy. I can't go with her because I have work so you will have to go with her."

Jasper's face never changed and his eyes reflected nothing. He simply nodded accepting his duty and waited for Charlie to finish.

"She's in constant danger due to these threats. I can't even believe I let her out of the house today. I'll let you look over the tapes and letters tomorrow when she's asleep. Are the arrangements we made still acceptable to you or have you changed your mind?"

Jasper finally spoke and his voice was calm and he kept his tone respectful knowing that Charlie was under a lot of stress.

"The conditions of the job are fine sir. You have nothing to worry about."

After thinking for a moment he asked.

"Will I be explaining these particular arrangements to your daughter or will you?"

Offering him a silent look he knew he'd irritated him and fought the amused smirk threatening to form on his mouth. Waiting to see if he'd reply he wasn't surprised when he simply turned around and called for his own bodyguard. This was another fact that he'd found amusing. He had gone the basic route for his own bodyguard but hired a specialist for his daughter. This was interesting as most people didn't do that. Hearing footsteps on the stairs he saw a man in his late thirties coming down and stood next to the chief.

Charlie had mentioned that his guard's name was Devin. Devin instantly began sizing Jasper up making him roll his eyes. This had happened many times before and he was used to it but it didn't stop the automatic reflex to someone irritating him. Seeing Devin's blue eyes boring into his Jasper simply waited for him to finish his inspection. He was only slightly taller than Jasper but it was clear he wasn't as muscled or in better shape than he was. His brown hair was speckled with grey and his eyes had a squinty look in them from scowling. Seeing that he wasn't getting the reaction he wanted Devin spoke. Jasper took note that he had a city accent and his voice was gritty.

"Awful young this one. You sure you want him protecting your daughter Charlie?"

Exhaling slowly and looking over at Charlie, he spoke slowly.

"Charlie picked the best of the best."

Knowing that Jasper was more prestigious and skilled than he was and not letting the jab go Devin took a step forward making him raise an eyebrow before Charlie stepped between them.

"Enough boys. Your both professionals. Surely you can get along or at least pretend to because I do not want to see this crap in my house. Clear?"

Jasper inclined his head in acknowledgement before raising his gaze to Devin once more in a challenge. After swearing under his breath he nodded as well to pacify the chief. Jasper was told to place his things in Bella's room. After doing so he came back downstairs to continue his conversation with the chief but didn't get the chance. All three men turned hearing a loud backfire in the driveway. Grinning Charlie said.

"Bella's home."

Watching silently as Charlie walked to the door and opened it he waited until he saw him enter his hands full of bags as a thin brunette followed him. Taking a long look to study his new assignment he noted that she was pretty. A little to thin, but that was to be expected since she was sick, but with pretty brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Seeing her raise her gaze to his she frowned slightly and bit her lip before turning to her father questioningly. Folding his arms and fighting the grin he wanted to sport he waited for Charlie to tell Bella why he was here. Hearing an awkward cough he noticed Devin had stepped back to block the stairs which made Bella begin writing on her board. Jasper could see it clearly from where he was and realized Bella had a temper.

 _Did you get me a bodyguard dad? We talked about this! I don't need one and this is ridiculous!_

"Bella this is for your own good and I told you it was coming. Jasper will protect you and keep you safe from harm. This is necessary and there is no way around it. Arguing will get you nowhere so you might as well get used to him being here."

Pausing he said.

"Jasper will be with you twenty four seven. He will sleep in your room and be with you when you bathe. When going to the bathroom he will stand outside and will knock at timed intervals to make sure your alright. If you don't respond I've given him permission to knock the door down."

Bella's face had gone paler than Jasper had ever seen a palette go. He almost felt sorry for the poor girl before he steeled his emotions. It's not as if he wanted to be in the bathroom with her it was a job nothing more. He would protect her until the threat was gone because that was what he did. Seeing Bella write furiously and angling his head to read its entirety he internally sighed knowing he'd have to step in to help her father.

 _I will not have anyone in the bathroom with me! What the hell is wrong with you dad? You want someone perving on your daughter?! This is stupid and unnecessary and I won't do it!_

Stepping forward and holding his hands up when Bella stepped back he said.

"Your bathroom has a window. On four of my jobs I've had attackers break the bathroom window and try to take one of my clients. Thankfully I was in the room and could protect them either before the window was shattered or in two cases before they could make it through the window and hurt my client. I have no desire to 'perv' on you or anything of the sort. I will not be looking at you. I will be protecting you."

His calm demeanor seemed to frustrate her and when she wrote they noticed her hand shaking. Charlie attempted to steady her hand only to have her jerk away from him in anger.

 _Board up the bathroom window then!_

Pinching his nose between his fingers her father said.

"They could still get in Bells. This is for your own good. You need to accept it because its not changing. No matter what you say or do, Jasper stays."

Bella was silent for a long moment before closing her eyes in defeat. When she opened them Jasper could see unshed tears threatening to spill and try as he might not to he felt his heart soften for the girl. Guilt racked the chief's face and after a long moment Charlie spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry Bells. It's only for a little while. I've programmed your number in Jasper's phone and your's in his so you don't always have to use your board."

Bella didn't speak or make any attempt to respond so Charlie tried again.

"Alice and Edward are coming over in a little while."

Seeing Bella's eyes narrow Jasper knew her fire was back. Writing slowly she finally turned the board up at her father smiling sweetly.

 _Why? Because you think that they can handle me? Or because your still hoping I'll marry Edward because you insist on playing the bachelorette with your daughter?_

Hearing a snort they turned to see Devlin laughing behind his hand and Jasper turned in time to see a small smile on Bella's face. Unable to look a way he kept his gaze on her for a long moment before blinking and forcing himself to focus. Charlie was sputtering in anger and finally snapped and Jasper was taken aback by the anger he heard. Clearly the file had left out a lot of information that would have been useful.

"I am not playing matchmaker. I want you to marry Edward because you've been friends since birth and he's been a constant in your life. He's been in love with you since he was fifteen and he's a good man who can take care of you. You'd be a good match together."

Jasper stood silently watching the exchange and knew instinctively Bella was about to blow. From what he'd just learned he couldn't blame her. It was obvious Charlie was dictating her romantic life as well. If he was in her position he wouldn't want anyone planning his life or choosing his mate. The audacity of her father was completely unrealistic. He may have good intentions at heart but at the end of the day he believed no one should force anyone to be with who they didn't want to be and he knew on some level Bella agreed. He was proven right at her next writing.

 _I don't love Edward! Were just friends! And shouldn't Edward have a choice?_

Charlie shook his head.

"Love will come later."

After pausing for a long moment he added.

"Edward has loved you for years Bella. I'm sure he'd be ecstatic to be with you."

Sighing in anger she quickly wrote.

 _Forgive me if i don't take advice from someone who's divorced and you shouldn't presume to know the feelings of everyone around you._

Charlie went silent and Jasper knew Bella had hit a nerve. This time it was Bella's face that held guilt but instead of writing anything she simply headed into the living room seeing Devin blocking the stairs. Plopping on the couch and seeing Jasper sit in the chair adjacent to her she rolled her eyes before leaning back and closing her eyes. Hearing Charlie and Devin putting groceries away he saw a small smirk form on Bella's lips before she winced and adjusted her position. She remained still for a moment before wincing again and this time she exhaled quickly. Watching her closely Jasper's eyes narrowed before he finally asked quietly.

"Are you alright?"

Opening one eye she glared at him angrily which made him shake his head and lean back in his own chair. Picking her head up she studied him for a long moment before picking up her board. After a second she held it up so he could see it.

 _Look I know it's not your fault your here, but I don't want you here ok? I am perfectly capable of defending myself and Charlie, which makes this whole thing even stupider, and I don't need you._

Lowering the board she raised her gaze to his again and when he didn't respond she exhaled noisily trying to prompt him to speak. Rolling his eyes at her actions he granted her unspoken request.

"Regardless of whether or not you need me, I'm staying."

 _No matter what right? I really don't have a choice do I?_

Shaking his head in the negative he saw defeat crossing her features again. Looking thoughtful for a moment she began to write again finally asking the question that he had known she would.

 _Why do you have to sleep in the same room as me and be with me 24/7? Devin doesn't watch dad pee and poop and bathe? Why do you have to watch me?_

Fighting the urge to snap at her he said calmly.

"I said this once before. I will not be watching you go to the bathroom or bathe. I will be protecting you but rest assured my eyes will not be on you. I have no desire to watch you do any of those things."

Meeting her eyes he saw an unreadable look pass over her face before he noticed a flicker of what looked like hurt. Ignoring it he continued.

"Your father thinks you are not well enough or strong enough to face the threats against your family and you need protection. He is making sure nothing can harm you so he wants me by your side so nothing will. As for why Devin doesn't do it for him my guess is Charlie thinks himself capable of battling off whatever may come."

Bella's eyes held fury and he wondered what he'd done now. He understood temper tantrums but she was beginning to irritate him. It wasn't as if he wanted to be here any more than she wanted him to be. It was a job nothing more. He saw her anger fade after a moment before she held up her board once more.

 _He's wrong you know. I protected him from danger but since it's been made clear I have no say over anything in my life and this isn't your fault, I'm sorry if I was rude._

A look passed between them and he saw a faint pink begin to reach her cheeks before he finally acknowledged her.

"Thank you. Apology accepted."

Nodding as if that settled things Bella leaned back only to exhale in annoyance and grab a nearby pillow. Placing it between her ribs and the couch, Jasper watched her annoyance fade and she closed her eyes again seemingly comfortable at least for a moment. After a long moment of silence Jasper spoke and though she didn't open her eyes he knew she was listening.

"Charlie wanted me in the bathroom at all times. I was the reason that I'll only be present when you bathe. I explained my case well and pleaded for you. He caved on the first, not the second."

Feeling a beep on his cell he saw she'd texted instead of writing. He had seen her arm wiggling and assumed that's when she'd done it.

Thank you.

Leaning back in his chair once more he remained silent. He normally didn't talk this much to his clients preferring silence and just getting the job done but he had felt bad for her once he heard how much control Charlie was exerting over Bella. Or was trying to. Although he had just met her he had the feeling she didn't cave easily to his will. Hearing his phone ping again he looked down.

You really won't peek?

Feeling another spike of irritation go through him he tramped it down and said.

"I won't."

Opening her eyes she looked at him for a long moment before nodding again before they both turned their heads toward shouting coming toward them. Instantly Jasper was in front of Bella and had one hand on her wrist as he placed her protectively behind her and kept his gaze on the door. He could feel Bella's fingers digging into the hand on her wrist but ignored her. Seeing a teenage boy around Bella's age with two duffle bags in his hands and a short girl who had a pixie cut he eyed both warily. They both looked back at him confused and the room was quiet until Charlie and Devin came in. Immediately seeing the offensive pose Jasper was in and Bella behind him he rushed to explain.

"This is Edward and Alice."

Turning to Bella for confirmation he saw her shaking with silent laughter and nodding at her father's words. Releasing her he moved aside before pointing to the bags and asking.

"What's in the bags?"

Looking offended Edward asked what was going on and again Charlie rushed to explain. After introductions were made, Edward began to explain what they had brought.

"We know Bella's got doctor's appointments this week and we won't get to see her much so we've got a ps4, and xbox, we got movies and snacks. Charlie said we could spend the night and Carlisle agreed."

Looking over at Jasper he said.

"Nothing dangerous. Promise."

Jasper didn't laugh as Edward obviously thought he would and he fell silent before joining Bella on the couch. Alice had followed and done a high jump on the couch jostling both Edward and Bella and though her friends were oblivious to her pain, Jasper was not. Moving to his original spot he watched the group and it didn't take long to see that Charlie was right. Edward clearly had feelings for Bella and wouldn't mind a little matchmaking. Bella on the other hand just as clearly was coming from a place of friendship. Seeing them setting up the game Alice leaned toward him and asked sweetly.

"Would you like to play too Jasper?"

Shaking his head in the negative and seeing her look disappointed he said.

"I'm on duty to watch for threats."

Seeing her face scrunch he waited to see if she'd further the argument and wasn't surprised when she did.

"But Devin drinks with Charlie and watches baseball."

Jasper couldn't stop his trademark smirk from sliding over his face and he didn't miss Bella's eyes sweeping over his mouth.

"I'm being paid to guard Bella. Not play games or watch baseball."

Catching the dig Devin growled low in his throat and the group turned to see him and Charlie in the doorway. Jasper turned his head pointedly ignoring him and he heard Charlie remind him not to start anything in his house. Seeing Bella reach for a bag of chips, Charlie was instantly by her side snatching it away from her making Jasper raise an eyebrow. Handing the chips to Edward he said.

"Bella you know you can't eat that. I'll make you a salad if your hungry."

Her friends instantly looked apologetic and Edward moved all the snacks into the first bag before zipping it so that no one would eat them. Bella had closed her eyes for a long moment before opening them again and Jasper could see that she looked like she didn't care anymore. The light was gone and she just seemed defeated.

"Bella do you want a salad?"

She shook her head and picked up a controller. On hearing Charlie try again she turned up the television to drown him out making Jasper silently shake his head. It wasn't visible to the rest of them and wanted to keep it that way. He didn't want them seeing that this conversation was making him angry. He could understand how Bella felt and how Charlie felt, but the blatant temper was getting on his nerves. They heard Charlie sigh and move into the other room with Devin on his heels and Bella turned the television down and they started their game.

Jasper could tell right away that the pixie was not the greatest player but had enthusiasm and enjoyed yelling at the screen as if it could hear her, the boy Edward was a terrible shot and Bella had exemplary skills with weaponry. She obviously enjoyed gaming. Hearing Edward swear and wanting to scoff, he saw Bella shake her head in dismay before reviving him for the fourth time in less than twenty minutes. Seeing Edward's gaze flicker over to him, he adopted a blank expression. Feeling the boy's ire, he continued to be silent for two reasons. One, he knew it was annoying him, and two, he didn't have time for his antics. Following Edward's gaze, Alice looked between the two of them as if trying to assess the situation. Finally getting bored she tugged on Edward's sleeve and said.

"You just let Bella get attacked by zombies."

Turning back to the game they played in silence until Charlie announced it was time for dinner. Jasper followed the group realizing as he walked that they ate later than he would have expected. Looking at the table he realized Charlie had placed him between his daughter and Alice and noticed right away that Edward was not happy. Internally rolling his eyes at his behavior, he sat thinking this was going to be a very long job if he was going to have to deal with a jealous adult that couldn't act like an adult, along with everything else.

Hearing Alice speaking to him he tuned into her realizing she was asking his age.

"26."

It was Edward that spoke next.

"Kind of old to be guarding a nineteen year old."

Jasper didn't bother replying to his asinine comment instead cutting his meat and placing a bite in his mouth. It hadn't been lost on him that everyone was eating a pork dish but Bella had a bigger portion. Charlie was trying to get Bella to gain weight and to get her iron level up. The table continued to eat in silence, and Jasper was the first to finish. Sitting back in his chair after wiping his mouth he noticed Charlie watching him with a puzzled look on his face before saying.

"I've never seen someone eat so quickly."

Feeling eyes on him now he answered.

"I'm supposed to be with Bella at all times. If she leaves the table I do as well finished or not. My job has taught me to eat quickly so that I can remain on guard and make sure my needs are met while taking care of the client."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bella writing on her board. After a moment he read.

 _So if I was finished before you, you wouldn't get to finish eating?_

He nodded not speaking. Her face looked guilty and Edward glared at him seeing Bella's expression.

"The clients needs come first."

Alice popped a mushroom in her mouth and chewed quickly before saying.

"Thats real dedication. I bet your an amazing bodyguard."

He said nothing but inclined his head letting her know he heard what she said and appreciated the compliment. The table fell silent again until everyone was finished and Charlie and Devin moved to the sink to do dishes after the younger group had cleared the table. Alice had grabbed Bella's hand and told Edward they were going to change into pajamas and meet downstairs and Jasper silently followed them ignoring Edward's protests about him being in the same room as the girls. Seeing Alice's shocked look as he budged ahead of them, he opened Bella's door and made sure it was clear before stepping aside and letting them in. When they had their clothes in hand he turned his back to them and faced the door but remained hyper aware of every sound and shadow.

Hearing Alice whisper to Bella if he was really going to stay in the room he knew Bella must have nodded as he heard her sigh and then heard the rustle of clothing that signaled them changing. After a long moment he heard more rustling and then Bella and Alice appeared in front of him with pillows and blankets. Reaching into his duffle bag and pulling out shorts and a black t shirt, he grabbed his sleeping bag and turned to follow the girls down the stairs.

He heard Alice whispering in Bella's ear and he wondered how hyper the girl was. It was as if she was on a sugar high or something. After arranging themselves on the floor Jasper laid out his sleeping bag before sliding under it ignoring the looks of confusion he was getting. After shuffling about for a few minutes he reappeared after a moment effectively changed and set about folding his clothes next to the bag before placing himself in the seat across from Bella. He had arranged himself carefully so as not to alert them of the fact that he had a weapon on him but he quickly noticed that while their gaze was on him it wasn't on his torso. Both Bella and Alice were eying his arms.

He was well muscled and had seen many women stare at him before but he noticed Bella's cheeks were bright pink and she had looked away first while Alice was blatantly staring. Eventually he cleared his throat and Alice squeaked before looking away. After deciding on a movie and arranging themselves on the floor inside their blankets, Bella ended up being between Edward and Jasper with Alice on Edward's other side with her feet near Bella's face. The movie eventually faded and Jasper looked around to see the group asleep. Quietly standing up and turning off the television he heard a scratching sound and turned toward it silently. After a moment it passed and he laid back down only to hear another sound. Quickly texting Devin he pulled out his weapon. Approaching the curtains silently he slid it a centimeter out so he could peer out but not be seen and pulled back right away when he saw two men approaching the house. Hearing footsteps behind him and seeing Devin he relayed what he'd seen.

After a moment of silent deliberation Devin admitted that Jasper should stay inside with the group and Jasper had agreed knowing that was what he was going to do anyway. Readying himself by the door as Devin went to the backdoor he heard knew movement and saw Bella sitting up and looking at him wide eyed. Locking eyes with her he whispered.

"Get down. Right now and stay down."

She started to shake her head and he told her again between clenched teeth only to swear when he heard the back door slam open. Knowing it wasn't Devin he quickly ran toward the sound now hearing Edward and Alice's frightened voices as well. Turning back only for a second he hissed at them to get down and they instantly complied. Feeling a body slam his and silently swearing at the fact that if he hadn't turned back it wouldn't have happened he threw the body off of him and began to fight his assailant. Quickly standing up he aimed his gun and fired. Knowing it wasn't a kill shot but knowing that it would stop the attacker he spun again hearing the front door come off the hinges and instantly dove for Bella when he heard a gun cocking.

He felt their bodies slam into the ground as shots rang past them and he swore feeling the bullet graze his upper arm. Feeling her clutching him for dear life he knew she was terrified but when she attempted to touch his arm he couldn't help hissing in pain and she instantly withdrew her fingers and looked at him apologetically. Hearing new shots behind him and Devin shouting he whispered.

"Stay down. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded and he stood up quickly and ran into the fight to help Devin who was struggling against a man twice his size. Aiming his gun once more he saw the man go down instantly, but still hadn't fired a kill shot. Killing was something Jasper had never had to do and would never do unless absolutely necessary. However, that didn't mean he was leaving his charge unsafe. He made sure they wouldn't be able to move or fire again. He took down another and then spun and fired again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Charlie on the floor with Bella and her friends and knew they would be safe. Spinning again and not seeing anyone else he moved to the door with his weapon still in hand. Ignoring the blood seeping down his arm he scanned the front yard. Seeing nothing he instructed Devin to stay in the living room as he inspected the backyard. The older man nodded and he moved quickly only to internally swear when the back door slammed open as well and two more men came in.

One had a knife he was swinging and one had a gun. Opting to go for the gunman first, he shot twice rapidly and saw the body go down but not before he felt a knife slicing across his ribs. Remembering his training he moved quickly ignoring the blood before kicking the knife out of the assailants hands and shooting him as well. Scanning the backyard and seeing nothing but darkness he quickly ran back into the living room where he saw Edward holding Alice who was crying her eyes out and Charlie holding Bella who was shaking like a leaf. Seeing Devin looking over at him he said quietly.

"We need to get out of here now. Is there a safe place we can go?"

It was Charlie that answered.

"Carlisle's. I'll call him on the way."

Nodding Jasper laid out the plan and after both men agreed Devin moved to Charlie and after hearing Jasper instruct them to pack a bag and get Bella's medication, Jasper walked over to Bella. Helping her stand and feeling her clutch him he bent his head down to look her in the eye and ask softly.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head slowly still shaking. Knowing they didn't have time to waste he waited until the men were back and he quickly moved toward the door instructing Edward and Alice to follow. Doing so silently Jasper stepped out first after disengaging Bella from him. After giving the clear they piled into Jasper's van after he explained all the precautions it had. Charlie had run upstairs and grabbed Jasper's duffle bag as they were going over the plan thinking he'd need it and Jasper quietly thanked him before starting the vehicle. Once they were on the road Charlie called as he promised and Jasper could hear the man's terror through the phone. He had called the police the second they had gotten in the car and as they pulled out of the driveway he already heard sirens coming their way. Feeling blood seeping through his shirt he ignored it and kept driving scanning the roads and his mirror every fifteen seconds to make sure they weren't followed.

Finally pulling up to the house and being ushered inside, Carlisle instantly went to his son and held him tight before clutching Alice to his chest as well. Asking if everyone was alright Edward responded softly.

"Jasper and Devin saved our lives."

Turning to Jasper they noticed he was flashing a light in Bella's eyes and had handed her a blanket and water bottle from the van. Carlisle chuckled at their confusion and said that he was checking for signs of shock. Bella shook off the blanket before covering her mouth and pointing a shaking finger at Jasper's shirt. Covering the brunt of it by wrapping his arm around himself he turned away and Carlisle quickly took everyone upstairs to a another living room and told Jasper to wait while he got his medical bag.

Turning to Devin he asked.

"Are you injured?"

Devlin shook his head.

"Couple knocks to the head. I'll be alright."

Coming back into the room Carlisle attempted to help Jasper only to have him jerk his head to the older man knowing at once that he'd lied. Sighing in frustration at his stubbornness Carlisle began inspecting Devin for injuries. Bella had moved next to Jasper and grabbed his arm to try and see the damage but he simply disengaged again and moved her hands away. Seeing her grab her phone he heard his ping seconds later.

 _You could have died saving my life! Please let me help._

Shaking his head he reiterated that he was fine and walked her over to the couch that her father and friends were on before rejoining Carlisle and Devon on the other side of the room. Charlie's phone went off startling the group for a second and he moved away from the couches to take it quietly. Finishing up with Devin, Carlisle turned to Jasper and said.

"Alright son take off your shirt."

Hearing a deep suck of breath both men turned over to the couch where Alice was blushing and Bella was glaring at her. Rolling his eyes, Carlisle turned back to Jasper before noticing his shirt was sticking to him because of the blood and furrowing his brow began to help him slowly. Jasper didn't utter a sound or give any indication that he was in pain. He'd dealt with worse. Staying calm and silent he looked over Carlisle's shoulder to see Edward, Alice and Bella watching then looked to Charlie who was still on the phone but he had glanced over as well. Hearing Carlisle speak he turned to him and told him.

"No."

Looking confused at his words Carlisle explained that pain medicine would help him and again Jasper said.

"No. Pain medication makes you sleepy and leaves you impaired. I need to be alert and ready for danger."

Seeing the group ready to protest he stared them down before saying no once more and Carlisle sighed before saying he'd need stitches. Having already anticipated that he said nothing but closed his eyes feeling Carlisle cleaning his wounds. Breathing slowly and deeply, jaw clenching and unclenching tightly he exhaled sharply as Carlisle moved over his ribcage at the deepest part of the cut. The room was silent and even with his eyes closed he could feel eyes on him and it bothered him. He knew that the women would be staring at his chest because it was muscled and well defined and he didn't like the scrutiny. The men would probably assess the injuries and realize just how bad tonight could have been.

Edward's voice broke through his thoughts and he bit his tongue against his natural sarcasm hearing the innocence with which his question was asked.

"Does that hurt a lot?"

He shook his head no. This time Alice spoke.

"You bled so much I thought you were going to…"

Jasper opened his eyes and said quietly.

"You don't need to worry. I didn't lose nearly enough blood to die."

Hearing Charlie close his phone Carlisle ended up wiping his arm too hard as he got startled and Jasper bit his cheek hard to keep his mouth shut as pain shot through his arm. After he had finally finished Jasper looked down to see a huge white bandage over his stomach and the top of his left arm wrapped up. Standing slowly and attempting to stretch ignoring Carlisle's loud protests, he began to move his arm as well testing his mobility. Once he was satisfied he looked to Charlie who immediately pulled him and Devin aside to let them know what happened.

"The police showed up about five minutes after we left. They will be in custody and questioned of course. We got all of them and thanks to your quick work they won't be going after anyone for a while. After combing the neighborhood they found their vehicles as well. You both did a good job in keeping them safe and.."

He trailed off for a moment and when he spoke again his voice was full of emotion.

"Jasper thank you so much for saving Bella's life. I've never seen anyone move so quickly in a dangerous situation."

Jasper nodded and Charlie spoke again.

"It's not safe to go home and I don't want to put Carlisle in danger here so I don't know what we will do."

"You'll stay here."

Carlisle said softly as he had been eavesdropping. Charlie shook his head and said that he didn't want to put him in danger and he quickly reminded Charlie that they were probably in danger anyway and they had a better chance of being safe if they were together. Finally relenting he looked around before asking after Emmett and Carlisle explained he was staying with his girlfriend for a few days. Nodding at the information the room fell silent again until Carlisle and Edward said they were going to get sleeping bags and Devin asked if it was alright to get the bags they'd managed to get in Jasper's van. Tossing him the keys, Jasper thanked him before turning back to the women.

Seeing Alice staring again he met her gaze and stared at her pointedly until she let out a small giggle and turned away. Shaking his head he turned to Bella and sat down before studying her face and holding out the water bottle to her again along with her medicine. After frowning at first but seeing his expression she took them silently and drank a little before setting it back down. Charlie had moved over to Jasper's other side and asked.

"How are you feeling kid?"

Ignoring his choice of words knowing it wasn't meant in a bad way he replied.

"I'm fine chief."

Studying him for a long moment the chief responded.

"Well if anything your not going to tell me if you weren't would you?"

For the first time Jasper felt a small smile grace his face before turning his head to the older man.

"I don't lie sir. I have no need to."

Charlie nodded understandingly and they heard the men returning. Reaching for his duffle bag, Jasper quickly replaced the magazine in his gun noticing that Bella was watching him to Edward's chagrin, and after making sure everyone was alright they placed air mattresses on the floor while Carlisle and Charlie took the couches. Seeing a third smaller sofa Devin claimed that while Bella and Alice opted to share a mattress which left two small ones for Edward and Jasper. Setting up next to Bella's side again he began setting himself up seeing Carlisle turn off all the lights. Ignoring the throbbing coming from his rib cage he settled himself carefully before pulling the blanket over him and readjusting his weapon.

Looking around him in the dark he saw everyone in place and turned his gaze to the ceiling simply listening to everyone fall asleep. After looking around and seeing the quiet room he nodded to himself before laying his head back down only to feel a pillow being shoved under his head. Without moving he knew it was Bella. Turning to face her as best he could he said very quietly.

"Thank you Bella."

She nodded and picked up her phone typing quickly before holding up her phone so he could see it to avoid pings that would wake the group.

 _Thank you for saving my life._

Looking her in the eyes he answered softly.

"Your welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight or anything else used in this story.

Bella had turned away from Jasper after thanking him and he didn't need to know her well to know she was shy and embarrassed. Her cheeks had turned pink again but he had said nothing simply staring at the ceiling. It had taken forever for him to fall asleep because he kept hearing Bella fidgit and it seemed she couldn't stop. Eventually he had managed to get some rest only to feel Bella shifting again. Fighting irritation he forced himself not to react until he felt her face near his. He could feel her breath hitting his cheeks but he didn't open his eyes. He was interested to see what she was up to. Feeling her move away from him his hand shot out and caught her ankle and he heard her inhale sharply. Opening his eyes he whispered.

"Were you planning on going somewhere?"

Glaring at him she tried moving his hand off of her ankle only to glare again when Jasper looked at her with a smirk knowing she couldn't escape. As soon as she'd moved her face away from his he realized she was planning on leaving him alone and that wasn't happening. He was supposed to be with her at all times. After a momentary standoff Bella's eyes clouded in defeat and embarrassment took over again. Shifting her legs back and forth Jasper realized what was wrong and slowly stood up finally releasing her and stood silently at her side before following her down a long hallway. Stepping in front of her and making sure they were clear he stood silently at the door waiting. He knew she was embarrassed but he hadn't been able to convince her father to change his mind. After what he deemed was to long he knocked quietly and after a moment she came out, her cheeks still pink.

On the way back to the others he noticed her walking slower and slower until finally she held onto the wall and stopped entirely. Stopping next to her he lowered his head and asked what was wrong only to realize she didn't have a phone or her board. Thinking for a moment, he asked her if she felt dizzy to which she nodded then pointed to her chest. His irritation spiked again when she pulled away from the wall and refused his help in walking even going as far to slap his hand only to close her eyes a second later. Knowing what was coming and wanting to yell at her for not letting him help in some way when he saw he was right, Jasper caught her before she hit the ground and ignoring the pull of his stitches being popped open, he lifted Bella as if she weighed nothing and ran back into the other room turning on the light and waking everyone immediately.

Ignoring them and fighting the urge to turn around and tell Edward off for the temper tantrum he was throwing at seeing him holding Bella he focused on his charge. He felt Carlisle trying to push his way in only stopping when he saw Jasper knew what he was doing. After finding she had a pulse he ordered Alice to get a bottle of water from his bag and saw her hand was shaking uncontrollably. Meeting Carlisle's gaze he subtly jerked his head toward Alice and he turned back toward Bella. Hearing him trying to calm the girl he shook Bella gently and began tapping her cheeks before he gently poured a little water over her cheeks. After a few seconds he noticed her eyes fluttering and when she regained consciousness locked eyes with him right away. He held her down gently not letting her sit up and told her to stay still before asking Edward to get her a pillow for comfort. He hadn't failed to notice that Bella's eyes were still on him but she quickly glanced away when she noticed he'd caught her. Jasper had noticed her staring at him yesterday too but hadn't said anything and he would continue his silence. He was used to staring. Alice had been more forward and though it had bothered him he knew he would only cause problems by mentioning it. Turning to Bella he asked a series of yes or no questions to make sure of her clarity and understanding and it was clear she was alright.

Carlisle and Charlie had been quiet as well and it made his suspicions spike again. The file had left out a lot of information and the more he learned the more curious he became. He was pulled from his thoughts from the doctor moving over Bella and checking her out himself before assuring Charlie that she really was ok. At this he fought the urge to roll his eyes. He was a professional and had had expert medical training. He had known she was alright. Seeing Bella tug on Carlisle's arm he looked down only to see her pointing at his stomach. Moving his arm in front of the bandage he nodded when Carlisle accused him of popping his stitches.

Sighing, he offered to take Jasper and Bella into his work office saying that he might as well give Bella her checkup since they were at his house already and it wasn't safe for her to sleep yet. Bella had nodded slowly but when she tried to stand she wobbled immediately and after weighing his options Jasper mentally sighed before picking her up again and silently following Carlisle. He could tell she was uncomfortable and her cheeks had gone from pink to dark red. He had held her away from his body so as not to get blood on her and noticed that she was studying the wound with interest. Cocking an eyebrow at her curiosity he watched as she cast her eyes downward in guilt.

He wanted to ask what was wrong but stopped himself. He never talked to clients. Never got involved and yet for some reason on this case, he wanted to. He wasn't sure if it was because he felt sorry for Bella because of the way her father controlled her life or because it seemed her friends were trying to do the same, but he felt himself going against his natural instincts and it bothered him. After a long pause he gritted his teeth in frustration at himself and asked soft enough that the doctor couldn't hear.

"What's wrong?"

Meeting his gaze she looked from his face to his wound and back again and he understood.

"It's part of the job. I'm used to it and it wasn't your fault you fainted or that your not able to walk now."

It seemed him being so cut and dry bothered her because she frowned at him and tried turning her head away from him only to see the doctor holding the door open for them and watching them curiously. Ignoring his stare he saw that the doctor had a makeshift patient room set up and this time it was him glancing around in curiosity.

"With all the times Bella gets hurt and her illnesses I figured it would be a good idea to have a room here too."

He said answering Jasper's unspoken question. Laying Bella down on the bed as gently as he could he waited for Carlisle to begin looking her over only to feel him removing his bloody bandages. Unable to fight it this time he rolled his eyes in frustration. He had taken way worse than this on other missions and wasn't used to everyone watching him and treating him this way. Carlisle was a definite mother hen. Feeling eyes on him he turned his head to see Bella holding up her board.

 _I saw that_

Ignoring her he turned back to Carlisle who was muttering under his breath about careless patients and how he should have been more careful and Jasper didn't hesitate to remind him that Bella had been hurt and needed immediate attention. This made Carlisle go quiet and he continued stitching him back up in silence. Placing his head back on the chair he noticed Bella trying to get his attention once more and he glanced over only to see a new message.

 _Carlisle 0_

 _Jasper 1_

Shaking his head he closed his eyes silently thinking. Yesterday she seemed to be bothered by him and the fact that he was here and even this morning had tried breaking the rules of the arrangement and trying to sneak away. He understood why of course but that didn't matter. Now it seemed she was trying to get along with him. He couldn't figure out her mood swings but he told himself if it made the job easier than that was fine.

Eventually Carlisle moved away and after inspecting his work he looked up to see him performing his check up on Bella but raised his eyes in shock and surprise before quickly masking his face once more when he saw bandages and bruises covering her entire torso. Inspecting closer he'd have guessed that she'd broken a few ribs and wondered once again why Charlie had left so much out of the file. What was he hiding about the accident and his daughters health?

He knew now that it was from the accident that her torso suffered because as soon as Carlisle let it slip he'd quickly gone silent after looking at Jasper, reinforcing that no one wanted anyone to know anything. Watching him carefully poke and prod her and seeing the girl wince and tears slide down her face in pain he met Bella's gaze and she quickly looked away after wiping her eyes. Apparently satisfied at her progress the doctor apologized for causing her pain, and continued to check various parts of her body before stopping at her throat where upon pulling her shirt down a little Jasper could see a few burns. They were fading but still evident.

"Well it looks like everything is healing nicely Bella."

Rolling her eyes she didn't answer with her board and Jasper noticed Carlisle pinch his nose before continuing to try and engage her.

"You still have your two appointments this week hopefully all the results are good and we can get you healthy again."

Looking at him as if he was stupid, she simply nodded and Jasper felt his irritation spike again. This job was bringing forth all sorts of emotions and he didn't like it. He didn't normally have issues with his emotions. He was always calm, collected, and in control. This job was different than his others and he wasn't happy having his emotions go haywire like this. He was pulled from his thoughts however at the doctors next question.

"Are you still struggling with being depressed?"

She made no attempt to answer him and looked at her shoes. Stepping in front of her he asked gently.

"Do you want to talk about it with me?"

Exhaling loudly she jerked away from him and began writing rapidly and Jasper could see she was breaking down. Tears began flowing freely down her face and Jasper could read her words clearly as they seemed to have forgotten he was in the room at all.

 _What do you want me to say Carlisle? My health sucks. I've got so many health problems I'm lucky to be alive at all, I have a father that never lets me do anything and I have no freedom. I can't even pee by myself now, even though Jasper tried to convince Charlie to change his mind. I don't even have the freedom to eat what I want. I used to be curvy and pretty. I was a healthy weight and Charlie kept insinuating I was fat and wanted me to diet to be a skinny twig and now that I am a twig he wants me to gain weight because he realizes that I need to because I'm so sick. I miss being able to do what I want. I was in college before the accident. I was getting top grades, I could hang out with my friends and have fun. Now I have no freedom at all. It's not like I'm living. I feel like I'm just existing. I want my life back._

Carlisle was silent for a long moment and Bella continued to shake with her tears and silent sniffles. Jasper had moved to Bella's side but was unsure of what to do. He never let his professionalism slide. He was the perfect bodyguard in every way and was the epitome of professionalism and against his will he'd already felt his professional side slide a bit today. Thinking for a long moment he surmised that he could still be professional and comfort someone who was sad client or not, so he grabbed a box of tissues from the desk behind him and handed them to her. Looking at him for a long moment she shook her head at him before taking one and wiping her face. Feeling Carlisle watching them again he exhaled himself only to see Bella smiling at him, clearly enjoying his frustration.

"I can talk to your father if you'd like me to Bella."

She didn't even bother to look up, but nonetheless wrote a reply.

 _It won't help. Are we done?_

Sighing he nodded and Bella stood up slowly only to nod when Carlisle said.

"You should rest today and take your pain medicine if your ribs hurt."

Walking slowly back to the living room they were staying in, Bella gasped in surprise at being picked up and Jasper immediately reacted by breaking the hold and placing Bella behind him before slamming her attacker to the ground. He heard the man sputtering before attempting to tackle Jasper to the ground only to yell in surprise when Jasper landed a blow to his stomach and tackled him to the ground holding him still. They fought for control a few more moments and after being punched in the ribs himself he wanted to swear when he felt the pull of stitches once more. Rolling quickly away and seeing the man running toward him he quickly spun and slammed him into the ground before keeping him completely immobile. Hearing someone slamming the wall behind him and screaming in front of him he looked over to Bella who was still smacking the wall trying to get his attention and shaking her head wildly.

Looking to the front to see who was yelling at him he saw a tall blonde woman glaring at him screaming at the top of her lungs. Feeling surprise at who it was a grin slowly spread over his face. Speaking calmly as if he wasn't holding down a man who was built like a linebacker he said.

"Hello Rose."


	4. Chapter 4

Ordinarily I do not do author's notes or things of that nature though I realize a lot of authors on here do. I had to make an exception for this chapter though. I did take the story down because of personal reasons and got a message from a very sweet reader that made me put it back up and for that I thank you. I also got very sweet reviews from you all that boosted my confidence back and I am grateful to all of you for that as well.

I also wanted to say that I know you guys are anxious to know why I haven't revealed why Bella and Charlie are in danger. I am going to its just if I do it to early it will mess with the development of a few characters and spoil some of the plot but I am happy to say that I am dropping hints in this chapter of things that have happened and as seen in chapters one and two Jasper is getting increasingly irritated that Charlie left out a lot of information in the file which is making him suspicious of everything around him. So, for those of you that have been waiting you will get to see some development now that we're getting into the story more and the chapters will be progressing a bit more as the story unfolds. We will also find out later why Jasper refused the pain medicine. It's a very important reason that ties into his character and will come into play out later.

I do not own Twilight or anything else used in this story

The room was silent after his greeting and after turning to Bella, he watched as she lowered her arm from the wall and began rubbing her wrist. It was obvious she'd hurt herself trying to get his attention and he felt an unwelcome tug in his stomach. Lowering his eyes back to the man he was holding still on the ground, he looked up again when he heard Carlisle exclaiming in shock with Charlie and the others on his tail.

Seeing their position on the floor Carlisle's calm face when from shock to anger and he immediately began to speak.

"Let go of my son. What on earth are you doing to him?"

Instantly stepping back and helping him to his feet he said nothing as he felt his hands being shoved roughly and the man stepped back. Seeing the blood leaking from his nose Jasper internally sighed knowing the doctor was going to get upset and he was proven right when Carlisle raised an accusing glare to him. Thinking for a moment and taking a deep breath he said calmly.

"Charlie said to view everyone as a threat. The file did not have information on Bella's friends. I had not been given pictures or descriptions of what they look like. Without that information and seeing him run at her and pick her up I acted as if she was in danger and made to save her as I was supposed to by Charlie's demands when he hired me. I didn't know he was your son. All I knew was someone was running at Bella. I did my job."

No one spoke for a long moment until Charlie said.

"You can't just attack all of Bella's friends this way Jasper."

He opened his mouth to speak but this time Rose interrupted.

"But he's right Charlie. If you didn't tell Jasper what any of us looked like and said view anyone as a threat, then how would he know? He's just doing what you told him to."

Glaring at her now he pointedly ignored her, and Jasper bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something. He'd never let anyone be rude to Rose and if the chief continued he knew he was going to get angry. Speaking calmly, he spoke once more.

"When I'm told to view everyone as a threat that's what I do sir. I thought that was what you wanted when you hired me. You made it clear no one is to get close to Bella."

Charlie's face was puce but after a moment he turned to Carlisle and apologized for the misunderstanding and after a long moment Carlisle nodded and then proceeded to make sure his son was alright. It took him a few minutes, but he finally made his nose stop bleeding before he turned to Jasper only to exclaim in frustration.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!"

Seeing Bella clap a hand over her mouth, they both turned to her to see her laughing silently before pointing at his stomach. He knew now what was wrong and remembered his stitches had popped again after his scuffle. Seeing the others look too he put his arm in front of his stomach and said.

"I'll be fine. I've had worse."

Shaking his head in exasperation Carlisle jerked his head toward the room they'd just exited, and Jasper had to force himself not to roll his eyes. Motioning for Bella to follow him, he was pleased when she walked next to him right away instead of giving him problems he didn't need. Ignoring the questions from Carlisle's son who he realized was the Emmett Charlie had mentioned, he watched him begin to question Rose. Keeping his gaze on them for a moment longer he saw her pull him aside and began speaking to him in a low tone. Hearing Carlisle clear his throat he turned and walked inside with Bella before sitting down and lifting his shirt before the doctor could ask.

Bella had chosen to sit in the chair across from him and he noticed that she had quickly lowered her gaze to her shoes but not before he saw her cheeks flame their trademark pink. Feeling cold fingers on his ribs he involuntarily flinched, and Carlisle apologized before reprimanding him for popping them again.

"This is the second time you've popped them in one day. In less than an hour nonetheless! You need to be more careful before you hurt yourself beyond repair. You're already going to have a scar here."

Jasper was quiet for a long moment before answering quietly.

"I'll be fine sir. I've had worse and scars fade over time. It's just a part of the job."

Carlisle's fingers stopped for a long moment before starting again when he realized Jasper wasn't going to say anything further. When he was finished he met his gaze once more and said.

"It's probably remiss for me to even ask but can you try to keep your stitches intact?"

Biting back his natural sarcasm he simply responded.

"I'll try."

After a long moment Carlisle spoke again.

"I don't blame you for attacking Emmett. I wasn't aware that Charlie kept you that much in the dark. I thought he'd tell you a little more than that after the conversations we'd had. I helped Charlie find you, so I know about your training and I am aware that you didn't hurt him nearly as much as you could have. For that I am grateful."

Nodding his understanding Jasper said nothing simply standing up and waiting for Bella to move. Turning and walking out the door he waited until she met his pace and they walked silently down the hall until he noticed Bella rubbing her wrist again. Stopping her and ignoring her look of shock when he took her arm he examined her gently. After a moment he let go and said.

"It's not fractured or sprained. If you give it a little time you should be alright. If you're not let me know."

She was still watching him shocked but after a moment she blinked and nodded slowly before lowering her arm to her side and turning to continue walking. Placing himself by her side he led her back to the living room and she smiled when she saw her friends. Seeing her approach Rose instantly stood up and gave Bella a long and fierce hug which she returned eagerly. Turning and pointing to Jasper she said.

"I guess introductions are necessary."

Pulling her down on the couch between her and Emmett, she looked from Emmett to Bella before pointing at Jasper and saying.

"Emmett, Bella. This is my cousin Jasper."

It was Bella who reacted first. Instantly grabbing her board, she wrote.

 _This is your cousin Jasper?_

Rose nodded proudly before turning to Jasper and looking at him meaningfully and saying.

"Jasper this is my best friend from college Bella. I know you know her name since you've been hired as her bodyguard."

He said nothing but sat there silently waiting for to speak again. Turning to Emmett proudly she said.

"And this is my boyfriend Emmett. Emmett this is my cousin."

Jasper inclined his head attempting politeness and Emmett nodded in return before turning away. Jasper recognized why immediately and felt a tug of guilt in his stomach making him angry. He never let his emotions get the better of him and it was happening more in the three days he'd come to this town, then it had in years which was frustrating him to no end. Not to mention the fact that since he was Rose's family he would have thought that Emmett would attempt to be polite since he'd made the effort. He understood why he hadn't but that didn't mean it didn't bother him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rosalie pull out her phone and begin texting and only a second later Bella glanced at her own phone.

Raising her head and looking at Rosalie for a long moment she nodded slowly, and he watched Rosalie pull out her phone again. Feeling his suspicions spike he was about to say something when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Charlie motioning for him to follow him. Standing up and keeping his eyes on Bella he followed the chief to the other side of the room where he could still see his charge but talk to her father out of earshot as it was obviously what he wanted. Charlie began to speak quietly but rapidly, and Jasper tuned in immediately.

"I know I had told you when you arrived I would give you the notes and letters when Bella was asleep. I never imagined that on your first day you'd get shot and stabbed."

He paused looking apologetic.

"I...should have told you about Bella's friends and I don't fault you for what you did. I'm sorry for losing my temper. I pulled you aside because I realized I had forgotten to tell you Bella's schedule this week. Her iron drip is tomorrow, and her biopsy is the day after that. Normally there not so close together but scheduling has been difficult for her lately. I don't know how long we will be here at Carlisle's, but I will text the addresses of both offices when we sit back down, and you can get the directions. I'm assuming you have enough supplies for a stay here?"

He nodded and said.

"My bag is always ready and supplied for whatever situation comes."

Seeing the chief turn around as if to leave he let his smirk grace his mouth and out of his peripheral vision he noticed both Alice and Bella watching him.

"Sir?"

Charlie turned around. He'd already let his smirk drop and he said calmly.

"I've already formulated a plan which will enable you and your daughter to go home in safety in three days. With your permission I can enact it today and have my men start."

Charlie's eyes widened in surprise and he continued to explain.

"I've been trained for this sir. You have no safe house and while they haven't found us yet, the people after you and your daughter will not give up and if they've done their job properly, they'll know your close to the doctor. They will come here. If you give me your permission, we can turn your house into a safe house. They want you to run. From what I know of you, you won't. You haven't since this started. The only option is to fortify your house. On that same point we should fortify Carlisle's too. Do I have your permission sir?"

He was silent for a moment before nodding.

"I told you when I hired you I would do anything to keep my daughter safe. I said I'd follow any of your advice because I know you're the best of the best. I trust whatever your planning is for our safety. I have you to thank for my daughter being alive this morning at all so of course I'll trust whatever you decide."

Nodding Jasper spoke.

"And Carlisle's?"

Charlie paused before motioning the doctor over. Carlisle was hesitant for only a moment before admitting that Jasper was right and they needed protection as well. Giving him the go ahead they waited for him to speak.

"I'll need to make a call. We should fortify Alice's house as well if you have her mother's number."

The men went silent and his suspicions immediately spiked. Looking at each other silently communicating, Carlisle finally turned to Jasper and said quietly.

"Alice lives with us."

When it was clear they weren't going to offer him anymore information he turned away from them both and pulled out his phone only to see a text from Rose. After opening it his eyes widened and he was glad he was turned to the side, so the group couldn't see his face. He could still see Bella, but they couldn't see his eyes. Forcing his eyes back to Rose he watched her nod slowly before turning back to Bella. Bella seemed to be pointedly keeping her gaze away from him and he knew it was because of the text message. The look that Rose had given him had clearly said she knew he understood what she was saying. Glancing at his phone he read it again.

 _ **In college, Bella went by the name Marie.**_

Taking a deep breath, he locked his mask back in place before walking back over to the group. He was still in shock about what he had read but he knew that his face projected nothing but calm. When he was about halfway there he pulled his phone out and dialed before holding the phone to his ear. Making sure he could still see Bella he silently waited for an answer. Not wanting the group to overhear he began speaking French when he heard the voice he was wanting.

"Jasper?"

"Hello my friend."

Hearing Peter's smile through his tone he felt himself want to smile too. Peter had worked with him on many occasions and Jasper had saved his life more times than he could count. In return Peter had always offered his services to Jasper anytime he needed them for which Jasper was grateful. Working together had formed such a bond with them that he was as close to Peter as he was to Rose. They were like brothers.

"Are you needing help with your client?"

"Not with the client no. I need help with her house."

Seeing Bella meet his gaze with her brow furrowed he hesitated before asking Peter.

"Did you borrow my motorcycle again?"

Seeing Bella looking at him confused he got his answer and knew Peter had understood the question when he answered.

"No of course not brother."

Still watching Bella, he switched to Spanish.

"I need you to get your team and fortify my clients house into a safe house. Her father's friend's house too."

Pausing and seeing Bella frown because she didn't understand him this time, he raised an eyebrow at her and she glared at him before turning back to her friends. He watched carefully for a moment and saw her face get thoughtful before grabbing her phone and typing rapidly. Seeing Rose pick hers up a moment later and grin knowingly she nodded at Bella's question making them both turn to Jasper. Pointedly ignoring them and fighting the urge to smile at Rose's angry expression that she wasn't affecting him he continued his conversation with Peter.

"I want everything Peter. To my standards and I want it perfect. You'll have three days. Can you do it?"

There was a brief pause.

"Are you alright Jasper?"

Frowning in confusion himself he responded.

"Of course, why?"

"You've only had me go all out once Jazz and never for two houses. Should I be worried?"

Feeling a true smile form on his face at his care, he noticed Bella staring at his mouth, but ignored it.

"I'm fine Pete."

Lowering his voice, he murmured.

"Do you have any more on the monsters were hunting?"

There was a long silence and for a moment Jasper was worried that he had hung up. Finally, Peter said.

"The warehouse was empty. We should have had you with us. You were right and I'm sorry."

Jasper sighed in frustration but said nothing until he heard Peter apologize again.

"It's not your fault. I have to go, you'll call me when it's ready?"

His answer was immediate.

"Yup just give me the addresses."

After he did he said goodbye promising that they would meet up after his new job was over and quickly sat down in the chair closest to the couch that Bella was on. He noticed Edward's glare and Alice's hand clamped on his arm and realized she had saved him the chair. Ignoring Edward's glare, he thought instead of the conversation he'd had with Peter. He knew that Peter would take him seriously and when the chief and his daughter went home they'd have reinforced doors and bulletproof windows and that the doctor would have a stronghold to protect his sons. He didn't play around on his job and there was a reason he was the best.

Raising his gaze to Charlie he nodded to let him know the job had been done before turning to his duffle on the floor pulling out a fresh shirt and after crouching behind the back of the chair he reappeared fresh and shoved the bloody shirt in his bag before sitting back down. Watching the room, he pulled out his phone once more and noticed Charlie had texted him the information about Bella. Texting back he wrote quickly.

 _You need to tell the doctor to keep an eye on his wife. If they know your close to him, they could go after her. If you'd like I can have someone meet her and bring her home safely._

He watched Charlie's eyes widen but didn't acknowledge it simply thinking. He was going above and beyond for this job. He had always been that way. He did the best he could and made sure his client was safe. His number one client was obviously Bella, but he lived by a code for himself and he made sure none of his clients died and none of their loved ones died either. He'd protected entire families before on certain jobs and he knew that if anything happened he'd feel like he'd failed. So, he'd offered to protect the doctor's wife as well knowing she was probably in danger along with the rest of them. Seeing a fearful expression cross Carlisle's face Jasper saw him dialing rapidly and pacing the room until he said happily.

"Esme."

His voice was full of relief and he looked like he might cry. They spoke quietly for a few moments and then he handed the phone to Edward before raking a hand through his hair. Emmett spoke quietly as to not be overheard by his mother and Carlisle instantly shook his head.

"Your mother doesn't need to know what happened last night Emmett. It would do nothing but make her worry about things she can't help."

Emmett immediately shook his head in frustration and said.

"She has a right to know dad!"

Alice immediately interjected.

"I agree with Carlisle."

It was Bella who shook her head this time and she wrote to Alice.

 _Imagine if the person you loved the most in the world didn't tell you the truth_

Pausing for a second Jasper watched Alice glance up at Edward for a brief second and then she said quietly.

"I agree with Bella."

Carlisle swore loudly before snatching the phone back from Edward and began telling Esme what happened. Even through the phone they could hear her panicked voice and Jasper raised his eyes to Carlisle's silently asking him if he wanted him to make the call. After watching him a few more minutes he watched as the older man held out his phone to him and raising an eyebrow he took it and said.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. My name is Jasper Whitlock. I'm Bella's bodyguard."

Hearing a pleasant, but frightened voice on the other end of the line he heard her begin to speak rapidly.

"I know my husband told me. Tell me are the boys alright is Alice? She must have been so frightened she's been through such a trauma and this probably made it so much worse."

Keeping his face neutral to the men in the room he kept his voice calm and collected.

"They're all fine."

He heard her pause before saying.

"Are you sure? You don't understand. She lost her mother a year ago and still suffers from the trauma. She can have episodes because she suffers from PTSD. When she died Alice had nowhere to go because she used the money her mother left her to pay for her funeral refusing our help or even Bella's. It was so shocking and devastating. Bella and Alice were both in the hospital for a week, but Bella of course was on bed rest a bit longer since she had begun getting sick. It scared us all because she was so weak after the incident. Alice has been staying with us ever since, but I know the trauma last night must have set her back. She's so strong but she frightens so easily now and are…..are you sure she's okay Jasper?"

Jasper was shocked to the core by the information he'd just received and silently felt like another piece of the puzzle came together and remembering what he had just seen, he realized in fact two pieces had come together as he had realized right away what was going on with Alice. Speaking lowly, he replied.

"I promise you ma'am everyone is alright."

He heard her sigh in relief before saying.

"My husband says your all worried about me? I was supposed to come home tonight. My flight is at seven thirty. Are you certain I need assistance? That's not very long to wait."

"Safety isn't something I play around with Mrs. Cullen. I highly advise you to let me send someone to you. It would make your husband and children feel better."

After a long pause she tentatively agreed, and Jasper handed the phone back to Carlisle before dialing his own phone and giving Carlisle a list of information, he needed which the older man instantly wrote down.

"Calling twice in one day?"

Remembering that Bella could speak French he chose to use Spanish again and said.

"Can they do the houses without you?"

He heard nothing but breathing on the end of the line. After waiting a moment, he asked again, and Peter said.

"They could…..but you asked me for a reason."

It was Jasper's turn to sigh before he had a new idea and said.

"What about Charlotte?"

Knowing exactly how he was treading now he kept his voice gentle. He never asked for Charlotte if he could help it knowing that Peter loved her more than anyone in the world. The two had met on a mission and fallen in love but when her cover was blown saving Peter's life, Jasper had actually taken two bullets in his shoulder saving hers. He had managed to get them both to safety and the three had been as close as family since. He knew that Peter loved her and the two were soulmates. Since that mission, he'd wanted her to get out of this life, but she'd refused, and it had been an endless argument between the two. Her wanting to prove she was strong, him fearing for the woman he loved.

"I don't want her to go Jazz."

He closed his eyes for a long moment before saying quietly.

"I know Peter, but this is probably safer for her than the other jobs she's been offered lately, and you know it."

He heard a slight growl on the other end and knew Peter was getting frustrated but after a long moment he heard him call her to the phone. He knew he was upset with him when Charlotte immediately came on without Peter saying anything.

"Hello honey."

"Hello sister."

"Peter says you've got a job for me and that you need my help?"

He wasted no time explaining it to her and after a moment she sighed and said.

"Stubborn man. He should know this is much safer than anything I've been offered in the last two months. He should be happy."

"He loves you. He wants you safe."

Charlotte sighed softly.

"This is who we are Jazz. We've been doing this since we graduated and rose through the ranks together. This is what we do, and I've never kept him from a mission when his life has been in danger. For heaven's sake you've saved his life a dozen times and I still let him go!"

Jasper was silent for a long while before responding.

"It's hard for him Char. He cares for you."

He could practically hear her deflate over the other end before saying.

"I know. But anyway, what's the job again?"

He ignored the sudden shift knowing what it was and why she'd done it and ran through the explanation again and after a short conversation with Peter she agreed, and Jasper said he'd call back when everything was ready. After hanging up he saw Carlisle trying to engage him and held up a finger ignoring his look of irritation, before pulling his laptop out of his duffle and within twenty minutes had Charlotte's mission ready. Quickly calling her back and giving her the information, he told her to be safe and upon agreeing she silenced the line telling him she needed to get to the airport.

Finally raising his gaze to Carlisle, he held his hand out for the phone and once he'd relinquished it he began telling Esme the plan.

"Esme its Jasper. I've arranged for a woman named Charlotte to meet you at your hotel. She is in the room across the hall from yours and will be checking in at noon this afternoon. Until then I want you to go to your room and lock the doors and windows. Leave the curtains shut and don't answer the door until Charlotte says the phrase are you ready for your birthday present. When you open the door, she'll show you a tattoo of a falcon on the inside of her left wrist as proof of who she is, and she'll be by your side until you return here. Do not leave her side for any reason. Do you understand me?"

She agreed right away, and he spoke again.

"You've been upgraded to first class and you and Charlotte will be enjoying five-star luxury at the spa until it's time for an early dinner which will be at the hotel's premier restaurant. Discretion is key, so you can't leave the hotel but with Charlotte with you, you'll be safe inside the premises."

Esme was quiet before she said.

"That's much too generous Mr. Whitlock you don't have to do that."

He responded quicker.

"It's already done. Enjoy yourself until your flight and stay glued to Charlotte."

Handing the phone back, he saw Carlisle looking at him oddly before taking it and finishing his conversation with his wife. Upon hanging up he looked at Jasper and said.

"I don't know what to say except thank you."

He nodded before picking up his phone feeling it buzz and glanced down.

 _Thank you for making sure she'll have a good time. I know you're trying to do this for her and me. I don't want her to go but I know you're right. She's safer on this one than the other's and your trying to make it a vacation. I appreciate it Jazz._

Responding instantly, he sat back when he was done feeling the stitches tug slightly and knew he'd have to be more careful. Thinking back on the conversation he'd had with Esme about Alice's mother he made a silent mental note to keep an eye on both her and Bella for signs of trauma. Especially since Bella was already suffering depression. He couldn't imagine what this girl had been through. It was clear she was there when Alice's mother died, she was so sick it was a miracle she hadn't died herself, had traumatic accidents that rendered her mute, yet she still stayed strong. Thinking of her condition quickly reminded him it was time for her medicine and handing her a bottle of water he waited for her to take it only to realize she was going to refuse. Feeling his irritation spike at her sudden change in demeanor after she'd been so easy going with it before, he held it out to her only to see her shake her head again. Her friends were watching silently but said nothing and finally Jasper leaned his head toward Bella ignoring when he heard her breathing accelerate at his closeness and said.

"Bella. Take the pills."

Meeting his eyes and seeing he wasn't going to change his mind she held her hand out and took them silently. Glaring at him defiantly she folded her arms and he stepped back sitting back down in his chair. He had won this round and they both knew it, but they also knew she'd test him again. Their attention was taken away from the silent argument however when Edward asked.

"Why are you sulking Emmett?"

Immediately Rose and Bella made a face at him and Rosalie told him to shut up.

"What I'm just asking a question Rose!"

Glaring at him she said.

"It's _Rosalie_ to you _Eddie_."

It was Edward's turn to glare and Bella rolled her eyes before writing.

 _Emmett's never been bested before_

Holding up the board and looking at Edward as if he was a simpleton the room fell quiet again. Feeling another unwelcome knot of guilt in his stomach, he thought for a moment before internally rolling his eyes at himself for wanting to speak again. It wasn't his job to be nice to these people or make them feel better. It was his job to protect Bella. Even so he found himself opening his mouth to speak knowing that Emmett was important to Rosalie, and Rosalie was important to him. Speaking quietly, he said.

"You've studied martial arts, haven't you?"

He saw him eye him warily before nodding and he spoke again.

"Sparring with you would be interesting. You weren't easy to keep down."

The latter part wasn't necessarily true. He had been able to keep him down easily enough due to his training, but he could tell that he was a good fighter and the former had been the truth. Seeing his expression soften as his ego was being restored he quietly thanked him before looking down at his stomach when it grumbled. Laughing Emmett quickly pulled snacks out of a bag at his feet and motioned for the group to partake if they wanted. This time he noticed Bella didn't even bother to try to reach for one even going so far as to shake her head when Emmett tried to share. Carlisle noticed this as well and to Jasper's surprise he motioned for Charlie to follow him out of the room. Devin quickly followed after saying they'd be back. He hadn't really thought that the doctor would stand up to Charlie on Bella's behalf as so far no one else had but maybe he had told her the truth.

While waiting for them to return Emmett offered to set up some games and Jasper watched as he began racing Edward. Alice had quickly moved to his vacant spot and soon after Jasper realized something about Bella's group of friends. Alice and Rose did not get along and neither did Rose or Edward. From what he could see, Alice was afraid that Bella was best friends with another female and he could sense the jealousy from a mile away. Rose's frustrations seemed to stem from the fact that she wasn't trying to steal Bella away but merely wanted to be friends with Bella and form a relationship with Alice as well. Her relationship with Edward, he hadn't figured out yet, but he wasn't too fond of him either and it was partly because of his personality. He knew that Rose was like him in a lot of ways, so it was more than likely Edward's personality bothered her too.

He was pulled from his musings hearing shouting down the hall and knew that Charlie and Carlisle were fighting. Their words were clearly being heard and looking over at Bella he saw a tear slide down her cheek as her eyes were downcast with guilt. Rose gripped her hand and hugged her before saying quietly.

"It's going to be okay Bella. Someone has to tell him."

It was Alice that spoke next.

"He's trying to be a good father to her. He thinks he's doing what's best for her."

The room was silent, and he knew Rose was trying to keep her temper in check. Emmett noticed to because he set the controller down and moved to the floor in front of her placing his hand on her knee and rubbing circles on her leg. Her face softened instantly, and she reached down to tug a curl in his hair. Watching them silently Jasper realized this was more serious than he'd originally thought. She had mentioned him and told him of their relationship but seeing them together...it was different. She actually looked genuinely happy. It had been hard for her to open up and trust anyone and it looked to him like this was the real deal. That made him happy too.

Hearing the voices get louder he realized they didn't care about being heard because they were too caught up in the argument.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER CARLISE!"

The house went silent for a long moment and no one heard what the doctor responded but after several minutes they came back into the room. No one said a word and Carlisle's normally passive face was tinged pink with frustration and he sat away from Charlie clearly needing distance. Bella's eyes remained downcast and finally Edward picked up the nearest controller getting Emmett to play with him again to break the tension. The rest of the room was silent simply watching and waiting for a blowup.

The only sounds in the room for the next hour were the sounds of the game until Charlie offered to order lunch. Looking over at Bella he said.

"I don't care what you eat. Eat what you want."

Looking at Bella for a moment he turned away before walking downstairs and Bella shook her head, closing her eyes for a long moment breathing slowly. After a moment she wrote on her board and held it up for Carlisle to see.

 _I told you it wouldn't help. If anything, it just made things worse. Charlie is Charlie._

It was Carlisle's turn to look guilty and after apologizing he asked what she wanted. She simply wrote.

 _Ask Charlie._

Ignoring any further attempts to talk to him she picked up a controller and Emmett's raised voice was soon the only thing they could hear. Glancing over at Rose he watched her smile indulgently at Emmett as he was playing with Bella. Alice had taken a seat next to Edward again trying to engage him, but he was caught up in the game as well. This made Alice pout until she turned her attention to Jasper. Ignoring her he kept his eyes on Bella as it was becoming obvious that she was tiring. It was made evident when she handed Alice her controller and curled up on the couch next to Rose. Emmett had followed leaving Edward with Alice and had placed Bella in between himself and Rose again.

It wasn't long until she fell asleep and her head fell silently on Emmett's shoulder. Adjusting slightly, he let her lay on his lap and began absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Watch it mister."

Rose said softly. Her voice was teasing but Jasper could see insecurity in her eyes. Rolling his eyes at her and spiking Jasper's irritation, he replied.

"It's Bella."

Locking eyes with him she said very quietly.

"Exactly."

Emmett's cheer deflated, and he said nothing but dropped his hand from Bella's hair. Seeing guilt cloud her eyes, Jasper thought for a moment before realizing why Rose was insecure. Opening his mouth to say something against his will, he didn't get the chance as Alice spoke first.

"Jealous? They've been best friends their whole lives."

Rosalie's eyes narrowed, and she said.

"I was talking to Emmett. Pixie."

It was Alice's turn to grow red and Edward set the controller down and grasped Alice's hand and said.

"Just ignore her."

Jasper fought the urge to roll his own eyes and saw Bella shift slightly and her face scrunched with pain before relaxing again still asleep. Rosalie looked down at her for a long moment and saw shame come into her features. After a moment, longer she seemed to come to a decision and she said quietly.

"I know your Bella's best friend. But now so am I. I've been trying hard to make an effort with you and you're not willing to even try."

Holding up her hand to stop Alice from speaking she continued.

"I'm not trying to take Bella away. Just because she's best friends with me doesn't mean she can't still be best friends with you too."

After a long moment, she spoke again, and Jasper saw a vulnerability in her eyes that didn't often show, if at all. He knew Bella was the closest thing to a sister she had and that she loved her as family. It was clear she wanted Alice as a friend as well and if he had to make a guess it was partly because Alice was so important to Bella.

"We both really care about Bella. Couldn't we try to be friends? I think we could be really good friends if you'd be willing to give me a chance."

The room was silent, and Edward scoffed, reminding Jasper again why he didn't like the man.

"What could the two of you possibly have in common?"

Rosalie kept her temper in check before reiterating.

"We both care about Bella."

Alice had remained quiet for a very long time and it was clear that she was thinking about Rosalie's words. After a long moment, she said.

"The next time Charlie gives Bella permission to go out, you can come with us. If you want to."

It was a small gesture but nonetheless Rose smiled and nodded. After a moment, Alice looked from her to Bella and said.

"I'm sorry for testing you."

Looking surprised Rose nodded immediately letting her know she was forgiven and the room fell silent again until the men brought back the food. Charlie was still quiet and made no attempt to wake Bella, and no one else did either opting to eat quietly. Emmett had taken up a seat by Rosalie once more but kept glancing over at Jasper and finally spoke.

"Rose has told me a lot about you. She says you've practically raised her and helped out with her mom and dad and even helped pay for her college tuition."

Nodding silently, he remained quiet until Emmett tried again.

"She also says you've almost died like five times."

Letting out a short breath, he looked over to Rosalie and made it clear he was annoyed with her and saw her smile falter before looking at her toes. Seeing Emmett look between them, he looked at Jasper showing his own annoyance. Sizing him up silently he raised an eyebrow at him challengingly. When no one spoke for a long time Rose looked back up only to say loudly.

"Stop it Jazz!"

Seeing movement out of his periphal vision he saw that Bella had woken up at Rose's exclamation and was looking between Jasper and Emmett confused. Seeing Emmett look nervous but determined he held Jasper's gaze and kept it. Hearing Rose raise her voice again and Edward laughing, he kept his gaze firmly on him for a moment longer until finally he offered Emmett a small smile. It was his turn to look confused but his smile widened when he saw Emmett let out a small breath as Jasper broke his gaze.

"Your such a freaking caveman Jazz!"

Meeting her gaze he said.

"I was curious for an answer. I got it."

Hearing Charlie let out a giggle and seeing Bella's confusion deepen, he felt the urge to grin again hearing Carlisle speak.

"You wouldn't understand what just occurred. It….."

"Is a guy thing."

Charlie finished cheerfully, having forgotten their previous argument for the moment. Rolling her eyes Rose wrapped her arm through Emmett's still glaring at Jasper. Relenting, Jasper responded.

"I have. There were a lot of missions I was on where I ended up saving people's lives and getting shot. It usually ended in hospitialization. Although twice it was because my brother wouldn't listen to me about how to properly remove a bullet."

Rose's head popped up instantly as she asked.

"Peter?"

He nodded. Curious now Emmett asked.

"How many times have you been shot?"

Jasper internally sighed feeling uncomfortable. He hated questions like this and the only reason he was answering at all was because he wanted to make Rose happy and knew that he needed to get to know Emmett. Seeing the chief and Devon looking at him curiously as well, he exhaled slowly in for a moment, he shook his head before opting out.

"I've lost count."

Seeing Emmett's eyes go wide he fell silent. The room remained quiet until Charlie turned on the television to baseball and an argument over the remote ensued. Finally giving up, it was turned to a popular sitcom he'd seen in his youth with his parents. As the day wore on, they continued to watch television and Jasper made a more concentrated effort to speak to Emmett which made Rosalie smile at him and let him know he'd made her happy. Watching them throughout the day he had a niggling suspicion about something and knew that sooner rather than later he would know weither or not he was right. Bella had been tired and lethargic throughout the day and after watching her hold her side for the better part of twenty minutes found himself texting her.

 _Do you want your pain medicine?_

Looking up surprised her eyes took on a glint and she raised her eyes at him before responding.

 _Will you take yours?_

Feeling his irriation spike at her cheek but simultainsiouly fighting a smile at her standing up for herself to him he responded.

 _I will be fine. You look like you need one._

Seeing her face darken in anger, he realized he'd pushed her buttons the wrong way. It was confirmed when his phone vibrated again.

 _I AM STRONGER THAN YOU JERKS THINK I AM. I DO NOT NEED ANYTHING. THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN._ _ **BODYGUARD.**_

Biting the inside of his cheek he put his phone away making it clear the conversation was over and he reminded himself that this was why he didn't talk to people. They misunderstood his motives and it was never a good idea in his opinion to be overly friendly on the job. The men hadn't realized what had happened but it was clear that Alice had and she was obviously upset that he had upset her friend. Trying to distract her she had reminded Bella to eat not realizing that her meal had long since gone cold as hours had past. Nonetheless, she ate and gave Charlie a smile that was forced.

"It's made with brussel sprouts and beets. It has over ten different vegetables."

Charlie said, watching her reaction. She nodded and continued eating before pushing it away when she was through. She had finished two bottles of water while eating clearly trying to get the taste out of her mouth and Charlie was either remaining oblivious or didn't care. The quiet was soon interrupted however by Charlie's phone going off. Upon answering, his face went grave and after listening for five minutes he said quietly.

"I'll call you back."

Standing up and running a hand through his hair before tugging on a stray strand he turned and motioned for Jasper and the men. Devin's face was pensive and Carlisle was watching Charlie closely.

"I have to go into the station. There's a situation."

Devin spoke immediately.

"What happened chief?"

He remained silent before saying slowly.

"One of my men has been shot, and they need backup, but I don't want to leave Bella."

It was Jasper that spoke.

"That's why you hired me sir. I can protect Bella."

Pointing to the others he asked.

"Can you protect 7 people alone Jasper? You may be the best of the best but I feel like that would be too much. Even for you. Besides that your wounded."

Raising himself to his full height and seeing the chief falter slightly he spoke.

"I have protected ten people before from two armed robbers. I've also procted a family of five from a shooting. This is my job sir and I could give you at least a dozen other instances of scenarios like that. We will be fine here chief. I give you my word."

Carlisle looked back and forth between them for a long moment but remained silent. Finally Jasper spoke again.

"If you don't trust me or my abilities sir, you might want to hire someone else. I'm the best of the best and have never lost a client or even gotten one seriously hurt. You can trust me with your family."

When no one spoke he pulled out his phone. He'd never had to defend himself before. His credientals spoke for themselves and he didn't like that the chief was questioning him. If he didn't trust him why was he here? Charlie studied him for a while longer finally saying.

"I have to go to the station Bella. I'll be back later alright?"

Bella stood up and walked to him before hugging him tight and holding up her phone. Charlie's eyes instantly softened and he nodded before whispering in her ear. Jasper was close enough that he heard but didn't let anyone else know he had.

"You won't lose me Bella and I won't lose you. I trust in Jasper and you need to as well."

Internally he was furious. If he trusted him why was he doing all this? Either he trusted him or he didn't. Jasper didn't like the tug of war and he didn't like games. Clearly the chief was trying to test him and all it was doing was making him angry. Keeping his calm expression on the outside as to not alert them to his feelings, he watched her hug him tighter for a moment before letting go of him and watching him as he motioned for Jasper to follow him. Once he did the chief spoke.

"You ever threaten any of your other clients with leaving?"

His jaw tightened before he answered.

"I've never threatened anyone sir and I've never had to leave another job. No one else has ever questioned me once they've seen my files."

He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by his phone. After assuring them he was on his way, he raised his gaze to Jasper and said.

"I'm not meaning to doubt you. I'm afraid for Bella."

Turning away from him he began to walk away only to turn back when Jasper called out.

"You have no need to. People were trying to kill her and you last night as well as her friends. Your all still standing and alive."

Turning his back he sat back down in his chair and heard him leave without responding. Checking his watch he made a mental note that Charlotte and Esme would be in the air. He wasn't surprised that Charlotte hadn't texted him and he knew that she had probably told Esme to take precautions as well. Either that or the doctor wasn't saying if she had texted him or not. He remained silent and watched the others in the room as they were looking from the doctor to him trying to figure out exactly what was going on since they had only heard the last thing Jasper had said. Rose looked concerned for him and he avoided her gaze. Seeing Bella fidget and look over at him he met her gaze to see her looking less annoyed and concerned as well. Rolling his eyes and turning away knowing it was probably going to make her angry, he checked his phone and felt his anger fade as he saw a text from Peter.

 _Plane landed I'm in Washington! Maybe an hour away from where you are. I should be in forks at the same time as my Char._

Quickly texting him back about the rooms he had booked for them, he shoved his phone in his pocket wanting to swear when the jerking motion made his bandage on his arm rub. Rose's voice broke the silence and instantly he noticed Bella fighting to laugh. Tuning in he realized they were talking about the television show they were watching. Listening to the women argue for about ten minutes, Emmett finally broke in with his opinion which got Edward arguing too. Seeing Carlisle shaking his head but smiling he looked back at the group to see Bella smack Edward with a pillow only to have Alice glare at her when Edward began to laugh. Bella's smile instantly faded and she sat back on the couch. Rose rolled her eyes in exasperation and said.

"It was just a bit of fun."

Edward was oblivious to what she meant and looked at her confused and Carlisle's expression mirrored his, while Emmett was studying the carpet and wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. Alice stood up angrily and responded.

"You wouldn't understand."

Rose opened her mouth to respond only to look over at Carlisle when they heard a sharp pinging sound. Pulling out his phone and answering, his face mirrored Charlie's from earlier and after hanging up he said.

"I've been called to the hospital."

His face held reluctance but acceptance and after a moment he said.

"I want all of you to listen to everything Jasper says. Don't question him. Do you understand me?"

Edward instantly began to protest and Carlisle's voice rose to a yell.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you listen to me now! You will obey him or you'll face the consequences when I get back! Do you understand?"

The room was quiet and Emmett was silently sniggering behind his hand clearly loving his brother being put in his place while Alice had gone quiet. Finally Edward nodded and Carlisle turned to go before saying.

"Charlie may have trust issues, but I don't. I trust you and know you can keep them safe."

Knowing he spoke the truth he nodded in acknowledgment before grabbing his duffle bag and Bella's medication before pausing and telling Carlisle to grab the bags Devon and Charlie had brought. Seeing his confusion he explained that he prepared for any occasion and if something was to happen they didn't want to be without vital supplies. Ordering everyone to the van he reminded them that while Charlie had a bodyguard, Carlisle didn't and after walking slowly and covering every room he quickly herded them into the van and pulling out of the driveway he began driving checking the mirror just as he had the night before. He had placed Bella in the front seat next to him and noticed she was gripping her seatbelt so hard her knuckles were white though outwardly she looked calm. Her eyes kept darting around and he quickly realized she was afraid that they were being followed. Looking at his mirror quickly he changed lanes and after glancing at Bella again before making sure the rest of the car was alright.

"Carlisle call the hospital now."

Jasper said, his eyes still on the road. Hearing him comply immediately, he spoke again.

"Tell them to have a security guard meet you and take you to your office."

He immediately protested and Jasper met his eyes in the mirror and said sharply.

"If you don't we all go with you. Your choice."

Feeling the older man's frustration he merely waited for a response. The car remained silent, but Carlisle finally gave in and repeated Jasper's orders to the person on the phone before snapping it shut and sighing heavily. Pulling into the hospital parking lot, he turned and gave Carlisle more orders before reminding him that his wife would be arriving within the hour. The older man paused for a second before asking.

"You'll be wherever Bella is, so while my children are with you their safe?"

He nodded once and Carlisle spoke once more.

"My wife and I won't always be with you. Should I hire a bodyguard myself?"

Jasper was silent for a moment before replying.

"My priority is Bella and your right. She won't be with you at all times. The situation is getting serious. If you want to remain safe when I am not with you, then I would say yes. But I assure you once again, when your with me. You will be safe."

Seeing him hesitate he held up a finger before pulling out his phone. A groggy voice answered making him shake his head.

"Wake up Garrett. I've got a job for you and Kate."

"Hello to you too blondie."

Garret snapped playfully making Jasper roll his eyes before replying.

"I don't have time to play around. Listen to me."

Quickly explaining the situation, Garrett listened quietly before apologizing and agreeing to the job right away. Jasper had known he would as Garrett and Kate had been his friends for over five years after he had saved Kate from getting attacked by a mugger. It seemed that with most of his friends he was at the right place at the right time and had saved all of them at one point or another and in the case of Garrett and Peter, multiple times. After hanging up and arranging his flights as well as Kate's, he called back and relayed the new information before turning back to the doctor.

"Garrett will be here within the hour and Kate will be with him as Charlotte will be with Esme. Once Charlotte leaves, Kate is Esme's guard."

He relayed the rest of the information for how he would know it was them and the proof he'd need before waiting to see if he needed anything else. He could see him warring with himself clearly wondering if he should say what he was wanting to and when Jasper finally lost patience, he prodded him. Looking penisive, he asked.

"Do you normally work with a team or alone?"

Jasper bit his cheek knowing it wasn't intentionally rude and replied.

"I've worked on a team and alone. I prefer to work alone but when the situation calls for it, I have friends who can help and when they need my skills they have them as I have theirs. They've agreed to help on this case because of their love and loyalty for me."

Nodding, Carlisle hugged his children silently before turning back and thanking him before entering the hospital. Quickly pulling away after making sure he was safe, he began driving home. The group had been talking quietly in the back for the majority of the ride but looked up quickly when Jasper began slowing the car down before changing lanes and accelerating. Checking the mirror once more and realizing his instincts were right he swerved and turned left and accelerated again before looking once more. Feeling a hand on his arm he glanced over at Bella to see her eyes were wide with fear and glancing in the mirror he saw fear in the others as well. Turning sharply to the right he said quickly.

"There's a tab under your feet on each floor board. Inside each compartment there's two bulletproof vests. Take them out and put them on now."

Alice began to cry and Emmett quickly rushed to comfort her before Rosalie managed to stutter out.

"Jazz this is an armored car….you said….you said…it's an armored car. They can't get to us right?"

He took a breath before saying lowly.

"Rose, put the vest on now."

There was no noise for a moment as they were too paralyzed to comply, only moving when Jasper repeated his command as he swerved the car again. He was trying not to frighten them and make the situation worse but he knew he had to get them to listen. He heard soft sniffling and saw Alice with her head in her hands sobbing as Edward put on her vest. Pulling away he spoke but his voice was shaky and he lost the arrogance Jasper had seen from him.

"Jasper there's not enough vests for all of us. What about Bella?"

Before he could speak, he noticed Bella shaking her head and Emmett said bravely.

"Rosie can have mine and Bella can have hers."

Jasper felt his mask slip for the first time in years at his gesture and what it meant before recovering quickly and saying.

"Bella is going to take mine. Pull the tab on the back of my seat."

No noise could be heard but Alice's cries. Meeting Rose's gaze in the mirror he saw tears running down her cheeks, eyes pleading. Knowing that she didn't want Bella hurt but she didn't want him hurt either he saw her torn emotions and smiled reassuringly before holding out his hand for the vest. Feeling a shaky hand give it to him, he handed it to Bella before explaining how to put it on before saying softly to the group.

"You all will be fine. I give you my word. Listen to everything I say and stay down. Do you understand me?"

Looking in the mirror and seeing them nod, he focused on evading the other car only to see another behind the first. Thinking quickly about his options and remembering the layout of the town he ordered everyone down as he turned hard and heard the rough squeal of tires on the asphalt. Seeing one car fall back for a moment before shooting out on his other side he realized they were attempting to box him in. He'd had this situation when he had first come into this career and had fun getting out of the danger but something told him his current charges wouldn't appreciate that now. Nearing his destination he pulled onto the highway and shot across the lanes ignoring the honking and fought against laughing when he saw a woman who had to be in her nineties flip him off.

Weaving through out the semi trucks and traffic he pulled across the lanes zigzagging and realized that he'd lost one but not the other. Gauging the length between them and exhaling in frustration he looked over to Bella before saying roughly.

"Get in my lap."

She met his gaze with furrowed brows and mouthed the word what under her breath. Cutting in front of a Volvo and seeing a man in a sweatervest screaming at him from his car he looked over at Bella and enuiciated slowly.

"Get. In. My. Lap."

Forgetting his fear Edward yelled.

"What the hell are you playing at man? Our lives are in danger and your gonna feel Bella up?"

Hearing a loud slap and Rose yelling he ignored the back seat seeing Bella undo her seatbelt and begin to climb over the seat. Pushing back in his seat to allow her room and instructing her on where to move he placed her right foot on the accelerator and wrapping his arm around her to keep her still he heard her gasp in surprise before attempting to move only to stop when she felt him moving under her. Realizing what he was trying to do she raised her hips letting him slide under her. Grabbing the bar above the passenger side window and pulling himself over he quickly reached for a new weapon. After finding it and knowing that the group would be confused at what he was holding before loading up his gun. Turning to Bella he saw her face resolved and her courage astounded him but he could see her fear in the clenching of her fingers on the steering wheel and the stutter in her breathing.

"Take the exit."

She moved her hand to turn on her signal and he moved it just as quickly before repeating his order. After she had done what he asked he began directing her before telling her to slow down. He heard fresh sobs from the backseat and could hear Emmett attempting to calm Rosalie down and failing because she was terrified for Jasper. Feeling the car slow down he kept his eyes trained on the car behind them closing the distance between them and said softly.

"Good job Bella. Keep this speed."

Unlocking the doors but glancing over at her he noticed a small smile on her lips at his words. Turning back to the task at hand he opened his car door and turning to Alice he said.

"You'll have to apologize to Carlisle. My stiches are about to get popped again."

Her eyes held disbelief before she let out a loud giggle. He had said so intentionally trying to distract her and grabbed the bar once again before bracing his feet and taking aim at the car behind him. Realizing what he was doing he watched a gun appear and quickly fired instantly seeing it disappear for a second before reappearing and firing at him. It had missed and he took the opportunity to fire off two more rounds before hitting his target and hearing a loud screech as the car began to lose control at the loss of one of the tires and he began to pull himself up and grab the canister at his feet before hurling it outside of the car. Seeing it explode on the road and cause the driver to skid off of the road he pulled himself back into the van before slamming the door shut and calling Peter.

Not wasting time he spoke rapidly.

"I had two tails and lost them. I'm taking them to your hotel and I'll be checking in as you. Relay to Charlotte immediately that she and Esme are not to enter the house at any costs and to come straight to the hotel. I'm calling the chief and doctor now."

Hanging up he called both men and quickly relayed the information before snapping his phone shut and turning to Bella.

"Are you alright?"

She hesitated before nodding and he quickly turned back and asked the same question to the backseat. No one answered until Alice whispered.

"I'm scared, Mr. Whitlock."

Making sure his voice was calm and soothing he told them that the worst was over and they would be safe for the night. Reminding them that the danger was over, he continued talking to them until he was sure they weren't going into shock and made sure to check without them knowing. Rose was cuddling into Emmett's chest and he was nuzzling the top of her head and Edward was holding Alice protectively and had pulled her into his lap. Turning back to the front and feeling blood trickling down his arm he shoved his sleeve up before muttering.

"Of course."

It was Rose that answered and her voice was tired.

"You have a first aid kit in this beast?"

"I'm fine. I'll clean up at the hotel."

Cutting her off before she could reply he checked the mirror and seeing that they were still clear he directed Bella into a busy shopping center and had her park in front before opening his door and telling her to slide over. Once she did he quickly shut her door and jogged to his side of the car assuming the role of driver once more before pulling back onto the road and making the journey to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight or anything else used in this story

Once they had reached the hotel Jasper had quickly covered the group with coats to make sure that they didn't attract attention and had padded his stomach to keep his injury from showing before they headed into the lobby where Jasper was able to secure their room key. The woman at the desk had flirted with him relentlessly and teased him about him having to carry all the bags when there were other men with them, and he hadn't failed to notice Bella's mood darkening while it happened. He also hadn't failed to notice she was looking at him with a woman's eyes. Rose had also gotten upset when her eyes had flickered to Emmett before going back to his own. Ignoring Bella's anger he had led them to the room and instantly did a sweep before letting the group in and instantly checked the rest of the room drawing the curtains tightly closed.

Turning to Bella and surveying her carefully he noted that while she was pale she wasn't in shock. Immediately looking over to Alice, he noticed that she was holding herself together surprisingly well herself. He knew this wouldn't last but for right now he wasn't going to do anything to upset either of them unnecessarily. Pointing to the beds he motioned for the group to sit down before pulling over a chair next to Bella and carefully taking off his jacket. He internally sighed when he realized he wouldn't be able to sit down on it as he'd originally intended. Folding his jacket carefully so the blood didn't spill, he set it down before rummaging through his bag with his good arm not wanting to get blood on the contents inside.

Feeling a hand slap his away he noticed Bella had reached into his duffle and feeling her hand brush his, he pulled her hand out only to feel her slap his fingers harder than the first time. Raising his gaze to meet hers, he noticed a mischievous glint in her eyes and the shadow of a smile on her lips before she held up her hand. In it was his bath towel and she raised her eyebrows challengingly to him before motioning for him to take it. Feeling a surge of irritation rising, he ignored it when he felt himself wanting to smile at the same time. Blinking to force that thought away he grabbed the towel while ignoring the stares of the group before asking Rose if she minded soaking the towel for him.

She had complied right away and when she came back he noticed she had another towel from the bathroom and watched as she set it on the chair before smiling at him. Returning it and ignoring the stares he was getting from Alice in particular, he quietly thanked her before reaching into the duffle and pulling out a black shirt. He ripped it immediately and the sound reverberated throughout the room. As he sat down he noticed Edward was raking a hand through his hair hard enough to rip the strands from his head. Noticing him staring Edward quickly jerked his hand out of his hair effectively making it look twice as bad, but Jasper said nothing forcing up his shirt sleeve and carefully tying the shredded shirt around his arm before placing the wet towel on his stomach.

He knew he needed his stitches to be resewn and while he was able to do it himself with other body parts he didn't want to attempt to do it with this one as it would be more trouble than it was worth. Hearing a ping on his phone he felt his indecision fade when he saw that Peter was actually much closer than he thought. Assuring him that he was fine, he updated him on the situation before setting his phone down on his lap and pressed the towel more firmly on his stomach. Leaning back into the chair to get a little more comfortable, he noticed Bella watching him with worried eyes before she reached out and tried to move his towel. Moving her hand away he noticed her eyes narrow and before she raised her hand as if to strike him again.

Raising his own eyes to her he said quietly.

"I really wouldn't recommend slapping me again."

Feeling four extra sets of eyes on him, he ignored them while holding Bella's gaze. After a moment she lowered her hand and turned on the television pointedly ignoring him. Deciding to let it go for the moment, he noticed that her cheeks had turned pink again and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Leaning back a little more he closed his eyes for a moment and felt a wave of dizziness run through him before he opened his eyes again and checked his phone. He knew that he had lost a lot of blood driving to the hotel and then more now that they were there. While he knew he was still alright for the moment, he also knew that he wouldn't be if they couldn't get him patched up soon. Looking down at his fingers holding the towel only confirmed his point as he saw they were soaked with his blood.

When he heard his phone go off again he quickly looked down to see it was from Bella.

 _Are you alright? I mean obviously I know you're not alright, but will you be okay?_

Stopping himself from typing something sarcastic, he replied.

 _I will be fine._

Shutting his phone, he heard Alice laughing softly and looked up to see her grinning at the show they were watching on television before grabbing Rose's hand and pointing at something. Rose was clearly surprised, but she recovered quickly, and they began talking quietly. Emmett had taken up a spot behind Rose and was holding her other hand but staring at the bedspread. He was much quieter now than he had been in the afternoon and even though Jasper didn't know him well it was obvious that something was wrong. Feeling his hunch become present again he pulled out his phone once more this time texting Rose.

 _You need to talk to Emmett._

Watching her read the message she turned to Emmett and saw her eyes fill with worry and then guilt. After a mental debate where she was clearly trying to figure something out she tugged Emmett up before excusing herself from Alice who looked confused before leading Emmett to the bathroom and closing the door. Alice was still staring after them not understanding what had happened, but she didn't look mad which meant that she trusted Rose on some level and was trying to be friends. Edward simply looked disgusted obviously thinking something else was going on. Bella on the other hand looked sympathetic and after a moment of reflecting Jasper turned his attention back to his stomach.

Pressing the towel harder for pressure, he turned his gaze back to Bella and noticed that she was holding her side again. Looking at his watch, he reached into his duffel before holding out a bottle of water with his clean hand. Folding her arms she silently refused so he set the bottle on the bed before getting her pills open and in his hand as well. Holding them out to her he let out a sigh realizing she was going to be difficult and stood up ignoring the surge of pain that radiated from his stomach and leaned over until his face was centimeters from hers and said so softly he knew only she could hear.

"Bella take your medicine."

She started to shake her head but stopped and met his gaze. He could tell she was thinking something and was right when she pulled out her phone and began typing. Patiently waiting he remained still until she put her phone up to his face.

 _I can help you. Please let me and I'll take my medicine._

Shaking his head he held them out once again and realizing he wasn't going to move she folded her arms again and shook her head in the negative. The others couldn't see what was going on, but he could feel their eyes on his back. Leaning in closer he made sure she was looking at him before saying softly.

"Bella. You need to take your medicine."

Her eyes closed for a moment before her lips parted and he quickly cleared his throat before holding his hand to her. Opening her eyes she seemed to realize what had happened and he saw her eyes cloud over with embarrassment and looking as if she was going to cry. Knowing she hadn't meant to do it he said nothing not wanting her to feel embarrassed and simply handed her the bottle of water again. She took them out of his hand before drinking some of the water before looking down at the bedspread and wiping a hand over her eyes. In an attempt to diffuse the situation he sat back down in his chair only to stand back up when he heard a knock on the door. Pointing to Alice and Edward he instructed them to hide on the other side of the bed before showing Bella where he wanted her to go. Walking past the bathroom he opened it without making noise and saw Rose holding Emmett tightly and his face was buried in her chest. Rose immediately noticed him, but Emmett hadn't and after he pointed to the tub, he closed the door once more before pulling his gun out and opening the door.

Seeing who it was he watched as the man on the other side of the door uncovered his wrist before proudly pulling down his shirt. Grinning, Jasper lowered his gun and motioned him inside. Locking and chaining the door behind him he gave the all clear and watched as the group came out. Rose called out from the bathroom that they would join them in a minute. Sitting back down in the chair he introduced Peter to the group. His friend surveyed the room quietly before his eyes landed on Bella's. When they did his brows furrowed before recovering quickly and pulling out Jasper's first aid kit before he could say anything about his reaction. He had noticed that Bella knew who he was as well because her face had held shock and then sadness.

Ordering Jasper to remove his shirt, he looked at his stomach for a few seconds before shaking his head and pulling out the necessary supplies and setting to work. Rose and Emmett emerged from the bathroom a few seconds later only for Rose to clap a hand over her mouth and Emmett to shield her from the sight leading her across the room as fast as he could. Bella's eyes hadn't left Jasper once and he noticed her glaring at Peter.

He found himself wanting to do the same when he felt the fourth sharp tug in less than ten seconds on his stomach. Finally losing his patience, he snapped.

"You're doing this on purpose."

Looking up at him innocently Peter quickly replied.

"I am not!"

Glaring at him but falling back in silence, he found himself hissing when he did it again. Hearing the bed squeak, he looked over at Bella and saw her standing over Peter before pointing to the bed. After having a silent argument in which she noticed that Peter wasn't going to move Bella resorted to pushing Peter out of the way and sitting in front of Jasper only to realize once again that he wasn't going to let her help. Peter was glaring daggers at Bella and looking to Jasper, but he remained silent crossing his arms over his chest. Closing her eyes for a long moment and refusing to give Peter back his spot Bella finally smiled triumphantly before typing on her phone.

A few seconds later Rose burst into laughter before saying.

"She's got you Jasper. She says she's going to the bathroom and per the agreement with her father you have to go with her. If you don't come into the room with her she says she will stay in there all night and you told Charlie that you would enter the room if she's in there too long. You gave your word."

Jasper felt hot frustration and anger rising in him at being bested and Bella's silent smugness was only making it worse. Seeing her grab the first aid kit and his duffle from the floor and begin to walk to the bathroom, he followed in silence refusing to make a scene. Hearing Edward begin to raise his voice behind them, he heard Peter raise his as well before effectively shutting him down.

Closing the door behind them Bella pointed to the toilet. When Jasper didn't move she held up her phone once more.

 _I will stay in here all night._

He said nothing but sat down. He knew his silence was bothering her, but he refused to speak. He wasn't going to let his professionalism slide by letting her know she had upset him. He watched silently as she washed her hands and then carefully undid what Peter had done before shaking her head and mouthing the word idiot. Unable to stop himself Jasper let out a short laugh before stopping when she raised her head. Staring at him for a second she lowered her gaze back down to his stomach before carefully recleaning his wound and beginning to stitch him back up.

Angling his head to see her work, he noted something interesting. Her work was better than the doctor's and you didn't get training like that just anywhere. Not letting her know what he was doing he continued watching her curiously only looking away when he noticed she'd finished and was placing the bandaging on his stomach. He had barely felt anything as she was incredibly gentle, and he found himself being impressed against his will. When she finished she carefully unwound the shirt from his arm, and he pretended he didn't hear the stutter in her breath. She began to slowly clean this wound as well, and Jasper found himself asking.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

She didn't look up and he knew she was ignoring him but after a long moment she stopped and was about to reach for her phone only to remember she had blood on her fingers.

"I can read lips."

Jasper said before she met his gaze again in surprise. Her eyes held confusion and he could tell she was warring with herself but finally she mouthed.

 _I don't know if I can trust you._

Looking apologetic she quickly began again.

 _That's stupid though right? You've saved my life twice, but your just here for a job. It's not like were friends or anything._

It was Jasper's turn to be quiet but finally he answered.

"I am here for a job, but my job is to keep you safe. Your needs come first and if it's something that can help me protect you, then you should tell me."

She was unsatisfied with his answer and took longer to meet his gaze again before she mouthed.

 _There's a lot my father didn't tell you, because there is a lot he doesn't know. He doesn't know I can do this._

Here she gestured to his wounds before continuing.

 _No one does besides my friends. I know you report back to my father and now he will know. That's why I feel I can't trust you with knowing things._

When it was clear that Jasper wasn't going to say anything she turned back to his arm leaving him alone with his thoughts. It was true. He did report back to her father and he never let his professionalism slide. Nor did he intend to now. Thinking for a long moment he said slowly.

"I do report back to your father but the secrets that your keeping from him have nothing to do with why I am here. If they are, I would need to learn all the information before presenting facts to your father."

Ignoring the surprise in her eyes he refused to meet her gaze looking at his lap instead until he felt her tug on his shirt sleeve to get his attention.

 _My father didn't tell you much when he hired you did he?_

Jasper shook his head in the negative and saw her bite her lip before looking into his eyes for a long moment. Finally she opened her mouth again.

 _If I trust you, I can help you with what you need to know._

The tension was thick between them and Jasper didn't know what to say. Trust was something that needed to be built and though he had saved her life twice he knew that this woman had many secrets and she had even more going on in her life. It wasn't something that would happen overnight. Lowering his own eyes he watched her begin to place the bandages on his arm and this time he felt her fingers linger longer than they should have. Raising his eyes, he saw her gaze on his arm as her fingers stilled and he gently gathered her fingers and placed them in her own lap noting her eyes welled with embarrassment and rejection. Moving past her he cleaned the mess up and grabbed his duffle hearing the sink turn on behind him. It was clear that Bella was attracted to him and he could tell that when she did things like staring at him too long or touching him, it wasn't on purpose. It seemed like she wasn't even aware that she did it and he didn't want to make her feel worse.

When she moved around him to the door and opened it he could tell she was upset but said nothing knowing it wouldn't help. Reentering the room he noticed Alice had fallen asleep in Edward's lap, but Edward was glaring at him and staring between him and Bella. Seeing two other pairs of eyes glaring at him as well he sat down before glancing over at Peter who simply shook his head grinning before saying in Spanish.

"Seems this group is protective of the girl."

Not rising to the bait Jasper didn't bother responding until Peter spoke again.

"What did you do I wonder? She looks so upset."

Turning his head to his cousin and seeing her glare become icy he snapped at Peter.

"I didn't do anything and if I wanted a job with all this drama, I could have pretended to be a high schooler again."

Bursting into laughter Peter began shaking his head which caught the attention of the rest of the group. Smacking him in his injured arm Peter continued to laugh. Jasper was about to say something only to feel his own eyes widen when Peter's shirt became soaked. Looking down and then up both men noticed Bella holding an empty bottle of water and her friends trying hard not to laugh. Motioning her hand in a writing manner Jasper reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook and pen before handing them to Bella who scribbled furiously before holding her book up to Peter who was clearly trying to reign in his anger.

 _I literally just stitched and bandaged him. I know you think amateur stitching is going to help him but it's not and since he obviously detests asking for help, I don't really think he's going to let me help him again. Lay off him._

Slamming the book down and reaching for the remote staunchly ignoring the glares Peter was directing her way the room fell silent realizing that the humor that was in the room a moment ago was gone. Biting the inside of his cheek Jasper kept his cool and ignored Peter's questioning gaze. Finally when he couldn't take it anymore he repeated lowly.

"I didn't do anything. You know me."

Just as lowly Peter's gaze turned serious and he replied.

"She's very protective of a man she's known for less than a week."

"I saved her life. That's all there is to it."

He said effectively ending the conversation when they heard the door knock again. Repeating the same process as before Jasper confirmed that it was Esme and Charlotte at the door, with another woman running down the hall. Realizing who it was Jasper ushered her in as well after obtaining proof that she wasn't a fake before he introduced Kate and Charlotte to the group as well. Faster than even Esme could move to greet her children, Bella was standing up and hugging Charlotte fiercely to the surprise of the room. He noticed the only one who didn't look surprised was Peter.

Esme had quickly abandoned her surprise and rushed to her children and then woke Alice hugging her as tightly as Bella was hugging Charlotte. Then seeing Rose she pulled her into a hug as well before wiping tears from her eyes. Charlotte however had moved to the side pulling Bella with her and whispered.

"Are you alright?"

After seeing her nod slowly the pair made their way back into the room and seeing Jasper's stare, Charlotte shook her head in the negative and glared at Peter who immediately closed his mouth and stared at his phone as if it held the secrets of the world. When she saw that Bella had sat down Esme immediately took to flinging herself at Bella who looked like she wanted to laugh. After hugging and the older women calming down she looked over to Kate who introduced herself and began to calm the woman down further when she began to get upset again. She wouldn't release her children and made sure that Alice was beside her as well. After a moment she seemed to remember Jasper and apologized for not introducing herself and thanking him for his kindness.

Jasper had responded politely and watched her sit back down with Edward brushing his hair out of his face and trying to straighten it. Charlotte had placed herself near Bella who was staring at the bedspread to avoid the gazes from her friends until Jasper's phone ringing made them all look up. Answering it and hearing Carlisle's voice on the end confirming that Garrett had arrived and then he was told that the doctor would be at the hospital all night and wouldn't be able to make it to the hotel until the morning. After they ended the call, Esme's phone began to ring, and it was obvious that he had called her as well.

When she hung up the room fell silent again with the only sound in the room being heard was the laugh track from a sitcom on the television. Alice was the only one to break the silence by speaking softly and Jasper could hear the vulnerability in her voice.

"I'm hungry."

Peter's eyes lost their merriment and sympathy entered his eyes. Jasper met her gaze as well and motioned for her to sit next to him. As she moved he noticed that Bella didn't look angry this time just tired and he realized that the day had worn on them all. After Peter found out what food they were wanting he motioned to Charlotte to follow him. Reluctantly letting go of Bella, she gave her another hug before joining Peter at the door. After they left and he relocked the door, Jasper sat back down and began talking to Alice quietly using his training to calm her. He had had training with PTSD and knew how he could help her, but he also knew he needed to tread carefully as every person was different with how they were affected.

As he talked to her and checked her over without her knowing he used his peripheral vision to watch Bella as well only looking away when his phone rang again. After answering, he realized it was Bella's father confirming that he had to stay at the station overnight and demanding that Jasper remember Bella's appointment. After confirming that he did remember and ignoring Bella's silent protests, he ended the call and spoke to Kate.

"Bella has an appointment tomorrow and I will need to leave early. I am leaving you and Charlotte here to watch her friends. The chief and doctor should both be here in the morning which means you will have Garrett and the chief's bodyguard Devin as well."

Kate nodded confidently before replying.

"We can handle it Whitlock."

It was Esme who spoke next.

"Will you two be alright? What if they follow you again?"

Jasper shook his head.

"Bella is safe with me."

Noting his serious expression Esme's words halted in her throat and she simply nodded her head before turning back to her children. Emmett was still quiet, but Jasper noted right away that he was calm now where he wasn't before and he looked better. Rose for her part was still holding his hand and stroking the back with her thumb making sure that he could feel her affection. Edward had stopped glaring at him, but Jasper noticed him watching Bella curiously and he could see a little hurt in his eyes as well. Clearly Bella hadn't told her friends about how she knew Charlotte which something was he was curious about as well.

Watching Bella silently he noticed how tired she really was when her head slipped and landed on the edge of the bed almost touching his legs from where he was sitting. Esme had turned and looked at her worriedly before realizing what Jasper had already known. She had fallen asleep. Looking over to the rest of the group he noticed that they looked tired too with the exception of Emmett. He looked tired but it was clear, to him at least, that something else was going on too. Rose had noticed this time as well because she was running her fingers through his hair and smiling at him which had made his whole face soften before he began giving her a gentle smile of his own and positioning his head in her lap.

For the next hour nothing was heard except the sounds of the television until a knock on the door made the group look up. Immediately Jasper stood up and drew his gun as Kate stood behind him with hers in her hand as well. After following procedure and making sure that it was Peter and Charlotte he quickly let them in, and they sat on the bed Bella was sleeping on. The room fell quiet again as they looked around and saw the girls sleeping until Edward heard Rose giggle lightly at Emmett. Shifting his gaze on the pair he rolled his eyes in disgust before being reprimanded by Esme.

"They're in love Edward. Don't make them feel bad. You will find someone too."

Edward shook his head slowly in the negative before glancing at Bella and saying softly.

"You can love someone but that doesn't mean that they won't love you back."

On his lap Alice had opened her eyes slowly but made no move to let Edward know she was awake. Jasper glanced down at Bella and noticed that her eyes had opened as well. Since the group was sitting behind Edward they hadn't seen Alice wake up, but Peter and Charlotte had. Bella had her face toward the wall, and they hadn't seen hers either but Jasper could. Seeing her eyes fill with guilt he knew she was listening to every word. When Edward spoke again the pain in his voice was obvious to the room.

"The one person I have ever really fallen in love with doesn't love me. I know that she doesn't, but it doesn't stop me from loving her. It would be so much easier if my heart could just accept the fact that we will only ever be friends and I know that I am lucky to have her in my life in any way that I can have her. I just wished she loved me."

Bella's eyes filled with tears and she quickly shut them, but Jasper saw that she felt horrible about what Edward had said. More than that he saw the truth in her eyes. Ever since he had arrived at Bella's house he had known that she didn't love Edward back, but seeing her guilt and hearing his pain he found himself actually feeling a little sorry for Edward regardless of the fact that he didn't like him much. Looking over at the man he saw his face had taken on a somber turn and Alice's eyes had filled with tears as well. Her pain was screaming from her eyes and she closed them before taking a deep breath that the others mistook for sleep. This was another thing he had realized right away. One of Jasper's best skills was he was very observant and could read people well. He had known as soon as Bella had written the words, _imagine how you would feel if the one you loved didn't tell you the truth,_ that Alice was in love with Edward. It was completely obvious. The interesting thing though was that the only people that seemed to know it was himself, Alice and Bella.

Seeing Charlotte shake Bella gently and adjust the many bags they'd placed around her on the bed, he watched Bella sit up and Edward had quickly averted his eyes and attempted to 'wake' Alice. Seeing her eyes, Edward's face instantly contorted into concern, but Alice shook her head and glanced over at Bella who staring at the bedspread. Peter came to the rescue by clearing his throat dramatically and saying.

"Well Charlotte felt bad that you all are in your pajamas, so she bought you clothes."

Correcting himself he pointed at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Even though you two have clothes Charlotte thought it might be nice if you had a spare."

Alice smiled at Charlotte and asked softly.

"How did you know our sizes?"

It was Jasper that spoke this time.

"It comes with the territory of this job."

Noticing that Alice was trying to stare into the bags Charlotte let out a laugh before handing each of them a bag and had Peter spread the food out on the bed. Noticing that there were still two bags on the bed Jasper raised his eyebrows to Charlotte who answered in Spanish.

"Bella is my…"

She lowered her eyes before saying.

"She deserves special treatment."

Peter scoffed under his breath which made Charlotte glare at him before turning her back to him which made Peter's face darken.

"You shouldn't let her cause problems for us Char."

Peter bit out clearly frustrated. Seeing Esme glance over in concern Charlotte smiled at her reassuringly before leaning into Peter and hissing quietly.

"You are the one who is making her an issue when she's not. You are the one causing problems for us Pete. You know she didn't do anything wrong and your anger is misplaced."

Jasper opened his mouth to speak only to pause when his phone went off. Looking down he shook his head before murmuring.

"She's too damn perceptive."

Leaning over his hand Peter and Charlotte glanced at his phone before Charlotte burst out laughing at Bella's text.

 _You know if you are going to talk about me the least you could do is have the decency of doing it in English so I could defend myself._

Against his will Jasper found his lips curling into the barest hint of a smile but he knew Bella had noticed because she was blushing pink again with a smile on her face. Looking at Jasper for a long moment Charlotte said quietly.

"You didn't tell me that she's attracted to you Jasper."

Hearing her tone Kate's head popped up, but Charlotte ignored her switching to German knowing that if Kate could hear them she wouldn't be able to understand.

"She shouldn't be attracted to you Jasper."

Charlotte said more emphatically. Rolling his eyes Jasper said lowly.

"I've already had this conversation with Peter. Nothing has happened and nothing will happen. This is a job and nothing more."

She opened her mouth to speak again but he held up his hand letting her know he was done. Sighing in frustration she turned her gaze to the rest of the group. Hearing Edward's excited voice Jasper looked up himself to see him holding a pair of sneakers. Alice was equally excited holding up a shirt and kept thanking Charlotte and saying she had great taste. Emmett was holding his bag but hadn't opened it instead keeping his head in Rose's lap until he saw the food. Instantly his head shot up just missing Rose's chin and he looked at the couple for permission to eat. After obtaining it he grabbed two containers and grinned at Bella before handing her one and holding up his hand.

Instantly Bella's face brightened, and she eagerly slammed her container into his spilling the contents over both of their fingers before they drank the entire container without stopping. Emmett was still grinning when they were done but Bella's face had scrunched at the taste. Rose's face held none of the animosity or insecurity that she had had before. Instead she was laughing with Emmett as Bella cleaned her hands off. The rest of the group had gotten food and thanked Peter for going to different places and had begun to eat. Jasper had noticed right away that Bella wasn't eating and texted her.

 _You must be hungry eat something._

Seeing his message she hesitated for a moment before seeming to come to a decision and texting him back.

 _I have trouble eating if people are watching. I only did it before because Charlie was in the room._

Jasper thought for a moment realizing that Bella was trying to open up to him and establish trust. He also felt like another piece was coming into place once again with her words. Feeling Charlotte's eyes on him he realized that she was tilting her head toward the food but making sure no one noticed. Her movements were so slight Jasper knew he was the only one picking up on it. Making sure that he had her attention he subtly motioned his eyes toward the television and instantly she engaged the group into a conversation about what was playing on the screen. Once the group was distracted Bella reached for a plate and filled it up before taking a bite. Instantly her eyes closed and her face relaxed as she began to enjoy it. Reaching for a plate himself, he began to eat only to look up when he noticed Rose and Charlotte were arguing with Peter and Edward about what they were watching. Shaking his head at the couple that he considered his family he turned his attention back to Bella noticing that she had begun to look in her first bag instead of finishing her food. She was smiling the most genuine smile he had seen from her yet. It had lit up her entire face and her eyes were shining brightly. The way she was smiling completely changed the look of her face. When she smiled her face held a glow and her features softened where she had looked serious. She wasn't aware that he was watching her, and she continued going into the bag with her face brightening even more at each new discovery.

He wasn't aware of the fact that he was staring at her until he noticed Peter looked at him with an arched eyebrow. Sighing in frustration and seeing Bella's head snap up at the sound, he watched as her smile faded when she saw how irritated he was. Glancing over at the group and seeing Peter's expression she held up a water bottle warningly and only lowered it after Peter looked away but not before he muttered in German.

"Nothing going on my ass."

Looking at Jasper he said angrily.

"Tell her to stop threatening me with the water bottle."

Before he could say anything Charlotte broke in and said quietly in French.

"I think Peter and I will sleep in another room tonight. It's obvious he can't control himself and there is no need for this."

Seeing Bella look up guiltily and Charlotte's eyes, Jasper had known that Charlotte had used French on purpose when Bella held up the notebook with a message that read.

 _I'm sorry Peter._

It was clear that she had done it more for Charlotte's benefit and quickly turned away setting her bags on the floor before moving her plate to the table next to her bed. Standing up and walking past them she moved into the bathroom and shut the door in Jasper's face when he attempted to follow. Seconds later, Alice and Rose both stood up and made their way over to the bathroom as well. Stepping aside to let them in he heard the girls begin to whisper to each other. This was another reason he was the best of the best. He had incredible hearing.

They were asking Bella how she knew Peter and why he seemed to hate her so much. Because she couldn't speak out loud, he had no way of knowing what she was telling them. He knew that he wanted that answer too and along with that he would have to enter the room if they stayed much longer as they could still be attacked and had decided to do just that when he heard Rose say softly.

"Thank you for stitching him up. He's got scars from Peter. I don't know what he has against you, but he should be grateful you helped Jazz."

Hearing Alice giggle softly, and Rose asking what was so funny, she replied.

"Bella has seen him half naked more in the past couple of days than she's seen anyone else in years. He's quite fit you know."

Jasper didn't need to be in the room to know that Rose had rolled her eyes. It was a trait the pair shared. Hearing Rose's next words made him pause in his desire to knock again.

"I can't believe you tried to avoid putting on the vest Bella. Were you really going to let Jasper have it instead of you? If he had let you I mean. We know he wouldn't have but if he had?"

The room was silent for a single second that it would take someone to nod and hearing the girls praise confirmed his suspicion. Tapping the door twice to let them know if they stayed in the room he was coming in, and ignoring the part of him that wanted to thank Bella for her unnecessary bravery, he waited until the door opened and Rose and the girls sat back down on the tub and toilet. Pointing to the door Alice whispered.

"Maybe it's better if we stay in here. We can't make anyone mad."

Looking apologetically at Bella who in turn was shaking her head. Hearing her stomach rumble Jasper raised an eyebrow at her but kept silent. If she had a problem with eating, he wasn't going to bring attention to it. Lowering her eyes to the floor but not moving, Jasper turned his back to them giving them some semblance of privacy until he heard Rose whisper a question that made him tune back into their conversation. Rose had whispered it as softly as she could, but he still heard it clear as day.

"Bella, how do you know Charlotte?"


	6. Chapter 6

I own the plot used in this story. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

Jasper waited silently wondering if she would give them a reply. Upon hearing Alice mutter angrily about Bella not trusting them and Rosalie rising to her defense, he raised his eyebrows in surprise when Emmett marched into the bathroom and picked Bella up. Instantly shooting him a warning glance, blocking his path, he moved to take Bella back only to relax when he noticed that Bella was smiling, dangling her feet, and Emmett was being as careful with her as he possibly could.

"The party is out here Bells. Enough hiding and being melodramatic."

Turning to the others he motioned for them to follow and saw Bella smack Emmett hard enough to make the man flinch making Esme scold her. After sighing, Rosalie and Alice followed only for Jasper to stop Rose to try and make her feel better because he knew exactly what was bothering her. Leaning next to her ear, he whispered lowly making sure he couldn't be heard.

"He wants you not her. It's obvious he only views her as a sister. I doubt very much that they had any sort of physical intimacy at all."

Turning to him and saying nothing for a long moment she placed her head on his chest and said softly.

"I know what they had isn't anything like what we have, especially since…."

Here she broke off and shook her head before thanking him and moving toward Emmett. Jasper said nothing letting her go knowing that like him, Rose was a person who needed to work things out on her own and sometimes she just needed space. She knew he was there if she needed him and that was good enough for him. Surveying the room, he noticed Bella watching Peter and Charlotte and after meeting Charlotte's eyes, she seemed to come to a decision. Pulling out her phone for a moment, Jasper felt his own beep and he held it to his face reading what she had to say.

 _Can I please have your notebook? I'm sorry I took it before. Do you have a spare shirt that I can borrow if I promise to get you a new one?_

Looking over at her with a raised eyebrow, he knew his face reflected his confusion. Charlotte had just bought them clothes and his shirt would be swimming on her because of his muscles and how thin she was. Seeing her take on a pleading look and realize that they were drawing attention, he ignored the tugging feeling he'd had upon seeing her eyes. Instead, he focused on texting her back that she could take the white shirt at the bottom of the bag and she could keep the notebook if she felt communicating that way would be easier reminding her that that was the reason he bought it in the first place. After mouthing a thank you to him, she began rumaging through the bag again and started writing in the notebook. She completely ignored everyone around her angling herself away from the group so they couldn't see what she was doing and only stopped after filling up three pages, both front and back. Ripping the pages carefully, she began to fold the pages, but looked up when Kate suggested that Esme needed rest and that they should go to their room.

Esme had refused immediately not wanting to leave her children, but Kate had quickly reminded her that there wasn't enough space for everyone to sleep and after falling silent for a long moment she agreed. Jasper reminded Kate to come back before he needed to leave, then bid them a goodnight, promising Esme her children would be safe.

Turning back to the group, he noticed Bella's friends were still watching her and Charlotte, but only Alice looked angry. Remembering what Esme had told him, he made a mental note to watch her and make sure that she didn't have an attack. Bella for her credit, was ignoring everyone and had placed the paper on top of Jasper's shirt before rumaging through her bag again. After a few moments she clapped her hands to get her friends attention, holding up a pack of cards. Grinning mischeviously she cocked her head looking at Rosalie. Grinning back she quickly shoved the men off of the bed and grabbed Bella who began shuffling like a pro.

After dealing, they began to play. Rosalie immediately lost twice. Knowing her temper, Jasper silently counted to ten, waiting for her to explode. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when she began to swear, he watched her move aside and Edward took her place. Alice had immediately rolled her eyes and pretended to watch television, but it was obvious she was watching him. Edward followed Rosalie's path and lost, but where Rosalie had been able to concede defeat, it was clear Edward could not and after he slammed the cards down almost ripping one, Bella opened the notebook before closing it again, shaking her head. Hearing Peter ask to play the group looked up in surprise.

Turning his gaze to his brother and sister, he saw the group's surprise reflected in Charlotte's eyes. Bella nodded before reshuffling and dealing the cards again only to visibly flinch under Peter's stare. Feeling his irritation rise, Jasper tramped it down, but after seeing Bella lower her eyes to her cards, seemingly shrinking into herself, he found he was warring with himself. He wasn't used to having his emotions act like this which irritated him and he was already irritated that both Peter and Charlotte had scolded him when he hadn't done anything with Bella. The room was silent, save for the sound of quiet breathing and after a few moments Bella had one card left. Peter was getting agitated, but had remained as stoic as ever simply glaring at Bella until he grinned triumphantly placing his cards down winning the match.

What Jasper could see that Peter couldn't however, was that Bella would have won if she put her card down on the last turn, but she hadn't, clearly letting him win in an attempt to get him to stop being angry. Offering him a small smile that quickly faded when he stood up, her face fell when he didn't acknowlege her. He did turn to Jasper raising his eyebrows before walking back to Charlotte who was glaring at her husband. Alice was the first to speak and it was clear that she was trying to break the tension.

"Where are we all going to sleep Mr. Whitlock?"

Pointing to the beds he explained that Emmett would sleep with Edward while Rosalie would sleep with Alice. When she opened her mouth to speak again Jasper beat her to it motioning to the empty area and saying Bella had a rollaway bed. Hearing his plan, Emmett spoke.

"If I sleep with Rosalie, you could share a bed with Edward, while the girls share a bed."

Staring him down, he said quietly, but clearly.

"Rose will sleep with Alice tonight."

It was Peter's turn to speak.

"I wouldn't argue with him on this one."

Emmett rolled his eyes in a move that was classic Rosalie, before protesting.

"It makes no sense though. Rosie and I already…"

Seeing Jasper's eyes turn icy, he fell quiet, before looking at Rose for help. After fumbling for words she stopped speaking as well. The room fell silent again before Jasper enuciated what he had said before and Emmett nodded before staring at the floor. Standing up slowly and ignoring the pain shooting through his body, he began cleaning the food from the bed Bella was sitting on. After putting the cards away she began to help him.

Charlotte had quickly steered the group toward the television to distract them again, but this time the mood was more somber than it had been before. It became even more so, when Edward asked quietly.

"Peter why do you hate Bella?"

Charlotte had been talking to Rose and paused midsentence, and though Bella and Jasper continued cleaning up, they had both stopped at the exact same time. Jasper had been unable to stop himself from glancing at her, but she had quickly dropped her head to avoid him. It made sense that her friends were curious and he knew that one of them would ask eventually, though the group had been ignoring it before with the exception of the women. Waiting for a moment and feeling the tension in the room rising, Jasper raised his head and met Peter's gaze. He was staring at Edward silently before finally saying.

"I think Charlotte and I should go to our room as well. It's late."

Charlotte sighed and shook her head before saying in French.

"I'm sorry Bella."

The group looked back and forth between the two. It was obvious only Bella knew French as the others simply looked confused. Picking up the shirt and her note, Bella walked to Peter and held them out. Moving away from her and walking to the door Jasper watched Bella lower her hands in defeat, before her lip began to tremble. Seeing it, Charlotte looked furious, turning to her husband only to stop when she saw he wasn't moving. Peter's shoulders were tense and he was at the door, but he hadn't left. Letting out a large exhale, he turned and held out his hand. Upon seeing a tear roll down Bella's cheek, Jasper found himself biting his own to refrain from speaking.

Taking the bundle from Bella, Peter bit out.

"Thank you for the shirt Jasper."

Shaking her head, Bella turned back to the bed and began cleaning again, but not before Jasper saw that she wiped tears away before her friends could notice. Charlotte was the first to break the silence by speaking.

"It was lovely to meet all of you, but I think we should go to bed now. We will come back before you leave Jazz."

Nodding Jasper watched them leave refusing to speak until he had time to think about what was going on, before taking a seat in the chair that he'd abandoned seeing that Bella had gotten the last of the items off of the bed. Looking at his watch, he motioned for the rest of the group to go to bed only to realize they weren't going to listen. They were too curious about Bella.

"What the hell is going on here Bella?"

Edward demanded. Bella shook her head stubbornly only for Alice to jump on the bandwagon.

"Were your best friends Bella. Why are you keeping secrets from us?"

Frowning, Bella shook her head again before writing.

 _ **I CAN'T tell you**_

Scoffing in anger Alice began raising her voice.

"Well that's pretty stupid considering were all in danger because of you!"

Five pairs of eyes swiveled to Alice with only Jasper turning back to Bella. Her eyes had turned misty and she had raised her gaze to Alice to let her know just how hurt she was. Speaking very quietly Rose was the only one to find her voice.

"That's the cruelest thing you have ever said Alice," making sure she had her attention, she finished. "That isn't true either. If I remember correctly, there are a few other people that are involved in this mess as well. People that benefitted from having Bella around."

It was Alice's turn to look like she was about to cry and she walked silently into the bathroom with her bag from Charlotte in her hand. Jasper said nothing remembering Rosalie's text from the day before. Glancing over to Bella, he told himself he would talk to her when they were alone. Turning to Bella and gaining her attention, Rose said gently.

"You know she didn't mean it."

Edward confirmed it by saying.

"She's upset. This has been hard on all of us."

Growling lowly in his throat, Emmett snapped.

"How hard do you think it's been for Bella? She's the one they tried to set on fire, kill and who knows what the hell else?! She's the one that keeps ending up in the hospital fighting for her life and no one can help her!"

Edward's eyes widened before he hissed.

"Were not supposed to talk about that! Dad said…."

"I don't give a damn what dad said!"

Emmett snapped before turning away from Edward and apologizing to Bella seeing her face pale and her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Rosalie had paled as well before guilt washed over her features. Standing slowly, and walking to the bathroom while facing the room, Jasper listened and heard Alice brushing her teeth. Making sure he had the attention of the entire group, he spoke letting them know he'd had enough.

"It doesn't matter what you say or don't say. I'm the best of the best and I will be able to do my job with both hands tied behind my back because the chief and the doctor don't think I need to know, or with the entire story presented to me. If they decide not to tell me at all…," he felt his signiture smirk sliding onto his face and knew he'd gained Bella's attention though he hadn't meant to, "do you really think I won't be able to figure it out? I've already learned many of your secrets and I've been here less than a week."

Edward scoffed.

"We don't have secrets from each other. We tell each other everything."

Glancing at Bella who was clutching herself and looking like she wanted to burst into tears he ammended.

"Except Bella. She seems to be keeping some things hidden."

Raising her gaze to meet his, she began writing again, but her hand was shaking so bad she was having trouble and Jasper moved from the bathroom door after telling Alice to come out, to Bella's side and began speaking lowly to her. After having her breathe slowly, he continued talking to her and it was obvious that his voice was calming her down, which Edward didn't appreciate either. Glaring at Jasper he said.

"You don't know anything about us."

Ignoring him for a moment Jasper said calmly.

"I know I'm the reason your still alive."

Turning away from him and back to the room Jasper said.

"It's been a long day and you all need rest. You should get ready for bed."

Standing up Edward began to protest until Jasper stood to his full height and stared him down. He had had more than enough of Edward's attitude and would have no problems at all putting him in his place. Not lasting more than a handful of seconds, Edward backed down before turning his back and claiming the bed he wanted. Looking at the rest of the group Jasper folded his arms before asking.

"Does anyone else want to argue?"

Seeing the remaining members shake their head, he pointed to the beds. Kissing Emmett on the cheek Rose headed for the other bed and Alice joined her not saying anything to Bella or anyone else except Jasper who had recognized her emotions and began deploying his training to help her. Once she had fallen asleep Jasper secured the room before setting Bella's bed up for her ignoring Rose scolding him about not making Bella his first priority. Her words had hurt him because she knew him better than that, but he knew what he was doing and Bella was his first priority. Alice had already gone off on Bella once, if she had a full attack, the situation would spiral out of control far more quickly. That would do Bella no favors, which is why he'd put her to sleep first. Making sure everyone was alright he secured the room before he settled in his chair feeling his own exhaustion kicking in, but knowing he couldn't enjoy deep sleep.

It was clear that the group didn't want to sleep, however they didn't want to test Jasper either so if they weren't playing on their phones, they were pretending to be asleep. Eventually seeing that Jasper wasn't willing to budge they finally began to rest and the room fell quiet. Like the night before, Bella was having trouble sleeping and it seemed that Alice was too. After watching both girls fidgiting for the better part of ten minutes he watched as Alice finally stood up and her chin was trembling as she walked over to Bella. She said nothing and Bella turned slowly, raising her eyes. Sitting up, Bella opened her arms and Alice flew into them immediately.

It was clear that Bella couldn't understand everything Alice was mumbling, but Jasper could. Looking to Bella, she nodded her head and continued to hug Alice until she was calm and finally she spoke.

"I'm sorry Bella."

Lowering her gaze for a long moment, she exhaled slowly before nodding her head and holding up her phone. Relief was palpable on Alice's face and it was obvious that Bella had forgiven her. Rose had immediately rolled over clearly upset and while it was obvious that the men wanted to say something, they kept quiet. Bella had slid over in her bed to let Alice lay down and after the silence stretched uncomfortably Alice went back to sleep. Taking out his own phone Jasper quickly typed a message and was thankful that Bella had switched her phone on vibrate. He quickly did the same not wanting anyone to wake up. 

_**You don't have to let your friends hurt you this way**_

A few seconds later he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh and read.

 _ **It's more complicated than you know**_

Finding himself typing again though he told himself not to, he sent her another message before tucking his phone away for the night. Seeing Bella smile at his words before shaking her head and closing her eyes, he surveyed the room and did the same. As he had figured, he didn't sleep well as every noise had him waking up and when it was time to get Bella up he knew he was in for a rough day when she immediately rolled over pulling the blanket over her head.

After ten minutes of trying to get her up he lost patience and threatened to haul her over his shoulder, stitches be damned and take her to her appointment in her pajamas. Sitting up and gauging whether or not he was serious, she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. Checking his watch one more time and hearing a knock at the door, he saw the group he was waiting for and after making sure everything was all right went to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Bella immediately came out and stood by his side waiting for him to speak.

Giving everyone specific instructions and making sure they understood, he motioned for Bella to follow him to his van. Securing her safely and reaching behind his seat for the vest, he placed it in her lap before saying it was just in case. Making no move to begin driving and seeing Bella look confused he looked at her straight on before saying softly.

"Thank you for saving Rose."


End file.
